Say Something
by Cassidy Ann Merit
Summary: Lauren is a friend and co-worker of Molly Hooper's. But when Sherlock and John appear, the discovery is made that the fiery red head Lauren and curly brown head Sherlock know each other. How do they know of each other? What is their past that they want to forget and move on from? And can Sherlock let go and move on?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Lauren, do you mind covering my shift for me tonight?" Molly was calling to her good friend who was just down the hall. Lauren also worked at Bart's Hospital along with Molly. "I have a date and this was the only time that he could do it and I could too. Would you please?"

Lauren shrugged thinking "what the heck". She had nothing to do anyway. "Yeah, Molly, my shift is over in fifteen minutes. I'll go head over to you in a few."

"Thank you," Molly squealed.

"You will have to let me know how everything goes, you know. You owe me at least that much." Lauren called to her.

"Absolutely," Molly returned to work as Lauren peered back onto her microscope. She spent the last fifteen finishing up her work. She dropped a few drops of a chemical onto the substance. When nothing happened, she cleaned up and headed to Molly's post.

Molly was finishing up the last body and putting him away. "Oh," she said as almost an after thought. "There are two men who might swing by unannounced to do experiments. Just let them. Mike knows both of them. Oh, and this is for them too." She pointed at a file.

"All right," Lauren glanced around. "Is there anything I need to do specifically?"

"Uhmm, not that I am aware of," Molly called over her shoulder as she washed up to her elbows. "If someone brings in a body, prep them then just store them away till I can get to it."

"Am I allowed to work on my things while covering your shift?" Lauren followed Molly to the locker room.

"Yeah, that will be fine." Molly was practically blushing to death. Lauren could see Molly was clearly excited. "Excellent," she kept whispering under her breath. "What do you think?" She had slipped on a beautiful shirt with a simple yet cute necklace.

"You look great," Lauren beamed.

"I'm nervous," she confessed.

"That's normal," Lauren said being to push Molly out the door. "You'll be fantastic. Go and have fun, Molly."

"Okay," she breathed. "Thank you again, Lauren."

"Any time, Molly, now get out of here." Molly headed for the main lobby of the hospital waving as she ran. Lauren chuckled to herself. What was she going to do with Molly? Molly should have more confidence in herself.

Lauren returned to Molly's lab and found a man with silver light brown hair looking around confused. "Can I help you?" She startled him and reached for something invisible but relaxed when he saw her standing in the doorway.

"You're not Molly." He said.

"I thought that would be evident since she is a light brown and I'm a red head." Lauren teased sarcastically.

"I am looking for Molly, though." He stood straight and at attention Lauren noticed.

"Molly's out. I'm here though. What can I help you with?" Lauren glanced at the file. Maybe he was one of the two men. "Who are you?"

"The name's John Watson." He extended his hand to her.

"That's good to know so I can personal thank you by name." Lauren smiled.

"Thank me for what?" John was taken a back.

"For your service," Lauren looked at him. "Let me guess… Afghanistan? Yeah, Afghanistan, wait, do you know Mike Standford?"

"I know," he was surprised.

"Oh you're that John Watson. It's an honor to meet you. Mike talks very highly of you."

"Does he now?" John chuckled.

"I'm also assuming that this is for you," Lauren grabbed the file and handed it to him. His mouth fell open. "I was expecting two of you though. Who else was Molly expecting?"

"John, don't let Molly distract you. There's work to be done." A man with dark curly brown hair entered the room. He was taller than John by quite a bit but Lauren knew exactly who he was. "Lauren, what the hell are you doing here?"

Lauren put her hands on her hips. "I work here. What the hell are you doing here, Curls?" She said his nickname hoping it would make him a little nicer to her.

"Curls?" He looked at Sherlock, "Do you two know each other?" John asked but Lauren and Sherlock ignored him.

"I'm working on a case. Where's Molly?" He pushed past Lauren who followed him continuing the conversation.

"When are you not working on a case, Curls? Molly's out. She's on a date." Lauren watched Sherlock pull off his coat and lay it on the back of a chair as he took it to get to work.

"I see; that's rather good for her, isn't it?" Sherlock mocked.

"It is -" Lauren snapped.

"Wait, one moment," John interjected. "You two know each other?"

Sherlock and Lauren looked at John then at each other. Sherlock turned his gaze away and began to work. "Yes," Lauren answered giving Sherlock a dirty look. "We went to school together."

"You two were in school together?" John's finger went between the two of them.

"Yes, John," Sherlock answered. "Don't act too surprised."

"What was he like in school?" John asked Lauren.

"I don't know. What's he normally like to you? I haven't seen him in years." Lauren relaxed a bit her hands sliding off her hips.

"He calls himself a sociopath… quite frequently too." John said even though Sherlock shot him a warning look.

"Well he would, wouldn't he?" Lauren's eyes darted over to Sherlock but he didn't return the glance.

"Lauren," he simply said. "Don't you dare tell him anything." There was slight venom in his voice.

"Sorry, John, my hands are tied." She raised her hands then moved to a different microscope to start working.

"Hold on, you thanked me for service and you knew I went to Afghanistan." John moved to her. Sherlock made a small snort. Lauren caught the hint that Sherlock thought it was amusing that she still was as sharp as she used to be.

"That's not all, either. You were an army doctor. Your hands are coarse yet they are skilled. I could tell when I shook it." She looked him up and down. "You were shot. You developed a psychosomatic limp. You still favor it even though, I'm guessing, Sherlock helped you realize that it isn't real. You enjoy a thrill and the adrenalin rush."

"How the hell did you know that?" John's mouth was hanging slightly open.

"You are hanging out with Sherlock Holmes. He is danger and lives in danger. If you're hanging with him, you must like danger." Lauren continued but stopped when John raised his hand.

"I meant the other stuff."

"Oh, how you were standing, a semi permanent tan line, and there's only two places that a war is going on. I just got lucky with Afghanistan when you became surprised as I said it. It was mostly your reaction and your actions that clued me in." Lauren looked into her microscope.

"You haven't lost your touch, Lauren," Sherlock said calmly.

"I learned from the best." She secretly complemented him. Lauren caught him have a tiny smile.

"John," Sherlock called reaching into his pocket. "Go get me something from the vending machine." John took some money from Sherlock and disappeared from the room.

"Sociopath, huh?" Lauren said casually.

"Yup," Sherlock answered. "How was… life?"

"It was good," Lauren swallowed. Best friends to strangers, where had they gone so wrong? "And you…how did you fair?"

"Rather well if you can imagine," he whispered flipping through the file Molly left.

Lauren stood and moved to his side. "You've change, Sherlock." He looked up to her and saw her hazel eyes looking right into his blues. She was concerned. "You're not the Sherlock I remember."

"So to disappoint you, but if I was to recall correctly, you left me."

She sat back. "You think I wanted to." He looked up. He heard a small tone of hurt in her voice. "How long have you and John been living together?"

"Don't make it sound like we are gay, Lauren," he said simply.

She shrugged. "How would I know?"

"You're smarter than that." He said barely loud enough for her to hear as she returned to her place.

John came in. For the rest of her shift, Lauren remained silent even though she could have helped with their case. She thought it would be wiser to remain silent for Sherlock's sake.

For all the deducting she could do, she couldn't tell if Sherlock was mad with her or not. Finally it was time for her to go. Cleaning up, she watched the two men leaning over something. She sent a small text to Molly.

_Remind me never to take a shift from you again._

"Hey, Lauren, it was nice meeting you," John called to her before she stepped out. "Here's my number. Give me a call sometime will ya?"

"Yeah, sure," she smiled.

"I'll see you around," he said.

She stepped out. 'Maybe,' she thought to herself. Lauren got one glance at Sherlock and she secretly hoped never to see him ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

"What happened the other night?" Molly asked. Lauren looked up from her work.

"Oh, nothing," Lauren shook the test tube. The liquid inside turned a vivid shade of green. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, Sherlock, one of the men I told you were coming, can't stop looking over his shoulder as if he's looking out for something. Did something happen last night?" Molly looked at Lauren and tried to see Lauren's facial expression.

"Like I said… nothing," Lauren looked down then back up. "He's not still here, is he?"

"Yeah, he's at my lab," Molly turned back to see Lauren had disappeared. "Lauren, where are you?"

"Molly," Sherlock said. Lauren began to crawl out but froze when she heard Sherlock say, "Lauren."

Grimacing, Lauren stood straightening her lab coat. "Hey, Curls, what's up?"

"Curls?" Molly looked between Lauren and Sherlock eyebrows up. "You two know each other already?"

"Yeah," Lauren sighed.

Sherlock gave her cold eyes. "I guess you could say that."

Lauren opened her mouth then shut it again. She understood what Sherlock meant, "Yeah, right." Molly saw Lauren seem a bit unsure about things. "I'm just going to get back to work."

"Molly, I need some DNA checked." He handed her a vile.

"I don't know Sherlock. I'm actually leaving really soon…some date thing." Lauren watched Molly try not to look at Sherlock.

"Oh," Sherlock sounded sad and distant.

He was about to open his mouth when Lauren cut in. "Don't you dare say anything, Sherlock." Molly and Sherlock turned to Lauren. "Don't manipulate her. I'll do it. Molly, go on your date and have fun."

Molly looked Lauren unsure but Lauren only nodded. She left the room and Lauren got to work. Sherlock followed her. "How long have you been manipulating Molly?"

"I don't know what you are talking." Sherlock lied.

"Fibbing, Sherlock," Lauren cut in.

He opened his mouth then closed it. "How long have you been texting John?"

"Since I first met him, is that a crime?" Lauren shot to him.

"No," Sherlock looked away. He made a clearing noise in the back of his throat.

"The DNA analysis will be finished in a few hours." She turned to Sherlock putting his hand down quickly.

"Thank you," he said. He was about to leave when Lauren called after him.

"Sherlock," Lauren said. He stopped. "Look, this is ridiculous. Can we put the past behind us?"

"221 B Baker Street," he whispered.

"What?"

"221 B Baker Street, feel free to swing by sometime," his hand slid off the door. "I'm trying not to hold the past against you. The past is the past. What happened then shouldn't really matter. I wouldn't mind it if you joined John and I to solve some cases. You are clever and stuff. You were top of our class along with me. Even in college, you were incredible."

Lauren guessed he was trying to apologize but she couldn't be too sure. Deciding not to question it, she bowed her head. "I'd love to help you, Sherlock. Really I would love to, but I'm not sure I can."

"Oh come on," he whirled around. "I know that you want to. I see it. You miss it: solving the case, catching the bad guy, the chase."

Lauren looked to the side. "I got on with my life, Sherlock. At least, I tried to get on my life. I can see that you did too. You're having a great time with John solving cases."

"That doesn't mean that I don't want you as part of the team." Sherlock said then he disappeared.

Molly reappeared. She was nicely dressed. "Where's Sherlock going?"

"He went to solve the case, I suppose." Lauren shrugged.

"All right," Molly said. She turned to leave but suddenly turned back around. "You and Justin are joining me and Michael for the date on Saturday, right?"

"Yeah, of course we are," Lauren confirmed.

"It's been what nine months now since you two started dating," Molly questioned.

"Oh much longer than that, it's been practically eleven months." Lauren smiled happily. The thought of her Justin made her happy.

"It's almost a year. What are your plans for the anniversary?"

"I don't know. He's planning it." Lauren sighed. "I'm so excited. I wonder what he's got planned."

"I can't wait for you. That's great. Do you two think you will tie the knot?"

"I wouldn't know. I wouldn't mind but it's up to him if he wants to." Lauren started pushing Molly out the door. "Go or you're going to be late."

Molly disappeared down the hall and Lauren returned back to her original work. Just then there was a knock at the door. She turned on her stool to see Justin.

He was a dark haired tall man with slight muscle growth. "What's the occasion?" She teased noticing that he was dressed in a sharp suit and good tie.

"Oh nothing, just things and…. This…" He showed his hands to reveal that he was hiding flowers behind his back.

"Oh thank you, dear," Lauren took the flowers from Justin. She smelled them. "They are beautiful. But really, what's the occasion, Justin?"

"I talked to your boss and I got you the rest of the day off. We're going on a date." He took her hand. "Come along, dearest. We're going to your favorite restaurant."


	3. Chapter 3

"Molly," Lauren called to her friend waving her hand. Justin and Lauren rushed to catch up with Molly and another man. The girls embraced happy.

"Lauren, Justin, this is Jim." Molly gestured to the man standing next to her.

Lauren glanced him up and down. There was something very odd about Jim. "What happened to Michael?" Lauren bit her tongue realizing how stupid that was to ask.

"Oh Michael said that it would be better if we saw other people after our double date on Saturday." Molly whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lauren started chastising herself for the dumb question. "Jim," Lauren turned to Jim. "How did you and Molly meet up?"

"Oh, well, I bumped into her at work." He beamed at Molly.

Lauren put something together. Jim was gay. She could tell by the speaking, the way he was dressed, and moved. Deciding that it would be best to say anything, Lauren only smiled and shook his hand.

"Hey, how about we go to lunch?" Justin suggested.

"That's a brilliant idea," Jim took Molly's hand and we went to nearest restaurant. "So Justin what do you do for a living?"

Justin pushed in Lauren's seat as she sat. "Oh nothing as cool as Molly's or Lauren's job … but I like my it. I'm an architect."

"That's fun." Jim did the same thing for Molly.

"I actually come from a long line of architects. My grandfather and father helped design Bart's Hospital." Lauren smiled and rested her hand on Justin's.

"I didn't know that," Molly smiled rather impressed.

The conversation continued. The four of them laughed and drank their waters. Justin's phone went off. Folding his napkin, he grabbed his phone looking at the number. "Excuse me," he stood. "Lauren, please order for me." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back."

"Yeah, of course," she whispered as he walked away.

"So what do you do at Bart's Hospital?" Jim asked Lauren.

"Oh, I'm a biochemist. I work on medicines and all that stuff. It's not as cool as Molly. I think her job is fun." Lauren decided to capitalize on Molly and help boost up her confidence.

"She is pretty cool, isn't she?" Jim put his arm around her.

Just then our waiter appeared. "Are you ready to order?"

Lauren looked up at him from the menu. Her mouth fell open slightly. The waiter looked oddly familiar. "Ah, yes, I'll have the medium rare steak meal and my friend, who is out right now, wanted the chicken parmesan meal."

As she handed the menus back, she kept fighting the feeling that she recognized the waiter. Molly and Jim put their orders in and the waiter disappeared.

Lauren looked around to see if Justin was in sight. She saw him on the phone near the bathrooms. Their eyes met and he waved to her. She smiled and waved back. In a romantic way, he blew her a kiss.

Lauren felt herself blush. A few minutes later Justin returned and took his seat next to Lauren. "Sorry, that was a business call. They had some questions concerning the plans for a building they are working on."

"It's all good," Jim said. "Lauren ordered for you already so you didn't miss anything really."

The waiter came back with a pitcher. "May I fill your water?"

Lauren's brain suddenly clicked. She stood suddenly bumping the table. "Oh God," she whispered. The waiter's eyes met hers. Sherlock blinked at her.

"Is something wrong miss?" He said continuing to play the waiter.

"Lauren, is everything okay?" Justin touched Lauren's arm.

"Waiter," Lauren tried to say in a calm voice. "Can I have a word please?"

Everyone looked between the two staring people. "Yes, miss," he moved to the side with Lauren.

"Sherlock, I know I'm going to regret this but," Lauren licked her lips. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need your help for a case," he defended.

"I don't care, Sherlock. I am on a date. I'm not going to help you. I'm here for Molly and no one else. Leave us alone." Lauren growled at Sherlock.

He stared at her.

"I'll help you tomorrow, Sherlock. I just can't help you now. Please just leave." Lauren left him there. She returned to the table where Justin gave her a strange look.

"What was that about dear?" Justin put his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, nothing, it's just…" Lauren glanced back to see Sherlock was gone. "It's okay. Really… it is nothing."

After the meals were finished, Molly and Jim left Justin and Lauren behind. Justin took her hand happily. "How about we swing by the park and just chill and talk about things?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind relaxing for a bit." As they walked, Lauren leaned up against Justin. Justin…her Justin, she couldn't be any happier with her life right now. He released her hand and wrapped it around her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around his waist.

She sat on a swing and he leaned over her. Reaching down, he kissed her. He pushed her back and forth on the swing. "My dearest, I do love you."

"I love you too, Justin," she touched his face. "I'm so happy that you're in my life. Where were you during my high school and college school years?"

"Well as far as I know, you had a boyfriend during that time. You wouldn't have been interested in me." Justin teased.

Lauren's face fell. Justin's eyes flew open wide. "I'm sorry. I did I saw something that I wasn't suppose to say."

"No, it's okay. But he was never my boyfriend." Lauren began to play with her hand. "He was just my best friend for that time. I don't really talk to him that much anymore."

"Did you ever love him at one point?"

"I did but he never returned the feeling back. He wasn't that interested to be fully honest. He enjoyed more the thrill of the chase and stuff like that."

"Lauren," she looked up at her boyfriend. "Can I let you in on a little secret?"

She nodded sadly.

"Every guy that has a girl best friend falls in love with them at one point in their friendship." He smiled at her. "Call it a weakness but we enjoy being able to relate to someone. And something else, some guys just don't know how to say it."

Lauren began to wonder about Sherlock. She doubted he ever cared for her. She sighed. "It doesn't matter," she whispered.

"I had a friend who loved his best friend. He never told his best friend that he cared about her. He has regretted it for the rest of his life." Justin sat her on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her.

"That wasn't you was it?" Lauren teased.

"No, I went to an all boy school so I only really hang out with them. I didn't have any girls that were my friends till college. Then I met you and you became my best friend. I chose not to make the same mistake as my friend. I told you that I liked you."

"Then later you told me that you loved me." Lauren whispered playing with his hands.

"And I do," he kissed her cheek. "Now, how about we head home?" He smiled.

Lauren nodded. She was tired. Standing, Justin took her hand and they headed home. As they left the park, Lauren could swear that she saw a dark figure with curly hair and a popped up collar.


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren woke to the movement of paws crawling over the bed. She opened her eyes to see a white furry face. "Zero," she moaned. "It's five in the morning."

She ruffled the dog's head. Zero whined and she sighed. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes glancing at Justin's sleeping figure. Zero hopped off the bed and ran out the door.

Lauren followed after him slowly. She found Zero pawing at the back door wanting to be let out. Opening the door, Zero dashed out into the yard. Sun hadn't yet thought of touching the horizon. Zero's white fur glowed in the dark.

After doing his business, he darted back in. Lauren shut the door and began to get ready for work at Bart's. After showering and dressing, she poured herself some coffee.

Justin was awake now.

"Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?" Justin grabbed her from behind and kissed her neck.

"Yeah, but Zero woke me needing to go out." Lauren sipped her coffee. "When are you heading into the office today?"

"About eight," he whispered.

"When are you getting off?" She said turning around leaning back against the counter looking at him.

"Why?" Justin leaned in. "Did you have something in mind?" He whispered into her ear.

"Maybe," Lauren smiled teasingly. "I have to get going. I'll see you later." She kissed Justin and grabbed her bag heading out.

She arrived on time running into Molly. "Hey, Molly," Lauren called to her. "I was wondering if I could drop by and get some examples from cadavers."

"Yeah, that's fine." Molly continued to her area.

"How's Jim?" Lauren called.

"Oh… he's wonderful," Molly said with a look in his eye.

"That's good." Lauren went into her lab. Gathering her supplies, Lauren headed to Molly's division. She froze outside of the door hearing a voice that she knew all too well.

"Oh yes, plenty of luck," Sherlock answered Molly's question.

Jim came up from behind and pushed Lauren in coming in right with her.

"Jim! Lauren! Hi!" Molly greeted us.

Sherlock's head snapped up seeing Lauren who was standing there looking awkward. "Come in, come in." Sherlock didn't remove his eyes from Lauren but then he looked away. "Jim, this is Sherlock Holmes. And uh…sorry…"

Molly looked to John forgetting his name. "John Watson, hi," John stuck out his hand to shake Jim's hand but Jim was too busy staring at Sherlock.

"Uhmm, Molly, those things that I need."

"So you're Sherlock Holmes. Molly's told me all about you. You on one for your cases?" Jim cut over Molly.

Molly felt that she needed to clarify her relationship to Sherlock instead of helping Lauren who wanted out of there. "Jim works in I.T. upstairs. That's how we met. Office romance," she smiled.

Sherlock looked at Lauren then looked at Jim. "Gay," Sherlock said simply. Lauren face palmed.

Molly's smiled faded, "Sorry, what?" She looked over at Lauren who shrugged apologetically.

"Nothing," Sherlock corrected. "I mean, hey."

"Hey," Jim put his hand down and knocked over a metal dish. He frantically tried to pick it up. "Sorry, sorry."

John face palmed like Lauren had. Jim moved back to Molly scratching his arm awkwardly. "Well, I'd better be off. I'll see you at the Fox, 'bout six-ish?" He looked to Sherlock. "It was nice to meet you."

Sherlock ignored Jin knowing what was going on fully.

"You, too," John said trying to clear the awkwardness.

The door closed behind Jim. Lauren cut in before anyone could say anything. "Before someone says something that will get some feelings hurt, I'm just going to go get the things I need. Meet up with me later, okay Molly?"

She started to back up quickly the three watching her. Lauren ducked out and as the door shut, she heard Molly beginning to interrogate Sherlock.

She headed for the morgue. Lauren sat on the examination table swinging her feet as they dangled. Thoughts of Sherlock began to enter her mind. Lauren tried to push it to the side as her thoughts turned to the day she left.

A loud bang made all of the thoughts vanish. Molly came through the door. Tears were in her eyes. "How long did you know?" She snapped at Lauren.

"The first time I met him," Lauren confessed looking away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Molly pulled out a body from the cooler.

"I just was trying to help you. I didn't want you to feel…" Lauren sighed. "I should have told you. I'm sorry."

"I just wish you had told me." Molly whispered. She laid the body out for Lauren to get what she needed.

Lauren felt guilty as she got what she needed. An idea popped in her head. "How about I make it up to you? Let's have a girls' night out, just the two of us."

"I don't know," Molly said sadly.

"Think it over. I'll think of some fun things we can do." Lauren put her hand on Molly's shoulder, "All right?"

Molly nodded. Lauren grabbed her things and headed to her lab to find Sherlock waiting for her. Lauren shot him a dirty look. "I don't need to be there to know what you said to her."

"I was only trying to make things easier for her and saving her time and heartbreak. I thought that was kinder than leaving her in the dark about it. Why didn't you tell her that he was gay?" Sherlock contradicted.

Lauren shrugged. "I didn't want to hurt the weak self confidence she has in herself. I was being nice, Sherlock. Something you obviously forgot how to be."

Sherlock frowned. He didn't have a comeback which she was grateful for. "Look, Sherlock, I want you to be a bit kinder to her... human kinder. She's my friend and I care about her. I owe her so much. She helped me get to where I am." Lauren realized that she would have a better conversation with a wall.

She held back tears knowing that he had changed so much and for the worst. Getting her gear on, she moved to a side door that led into another lab for isolated experiments. "I hope we get to talk later, Sherlock. I'll see you in a couple hours."

She went inside and shut the door. She set up her things trying to get down to busy. There were just too many thoughts and problems that were distracting her from getting anything productive done.

She was worried for Molly that was the second blow to a chance of a real relationship: first Michael then Jim. Sherlock…Lauren could tell Molly liked him and Lauren didn't have a problem with it (or so she kept telling herself). Sherlock was being a jerk to Molly. Jim… that was another thing she couldn't figure out. He was acting she knew that. But why would he be acting? What was the point?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a smell. She looked around. A foggy haze was filling the room. There was a gas leak. Instinctively she covered her mouth and nose with her lab coat sleeve. Running to the door, she pulled on the handle desperately.

It wouldn't open.


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren started banging on the door sleeve still covering her mouth and nose. 'God, please no, there has to be someone out there. Someone please get me out of here.'

The foggy gas filled the room. Her hazel eyes began to tear up. Holding back her coughing, she banged on the door harder than before. The sleeve wasn't protecting her at all so she used both arms to yank on the door handle.

'Someone, help me.' She felt weak as she accidentally started inhaling the gas. There was a burning in her lungs as she coughed for air. Lauren slid slowly down the door still hitting it but with little strength.

The gas started to take affect and Lauren felt light headed and everything was blurred and darkening. She curled up lying on the ground. She couldn't think.

Coughing weakly, she laid there waiting for the pain to end when she saw a blurred shadow. Two hands grabbed her shoulders and began dragging her across the floor. In the distance, she could hear a door slam muffled.

"Lauren," a hand tapped her face trying to get her to react. "Lauren, come on."

She turned to look at her rescuer but she couldn't see them. Inhaling deeper, Lauren coughed hard heaving for clean air. The sudden in take of air caused her to black out.

"Lauren," a voice said in the darkness of her mind.

She opened her eyes to a bright room. She found herself lying in a hospital bed. Molly touched Lauren's hand. "Lauren, are you okay? You are so lucky that you were found. I don't want to imagine what would have happened if Sherlock hadn't found you."

"Sherlock saved me?" Lauren rubbed her head.

"Yeah," Molly sighed, flattening Lauren's bed sheet.

"And Justin, did someone tell him about what happened?" Lauren started thinking about her boyfriend and partner that might be worried.

"Oh, he was here right yesterday. Justin came in the moment he heard about the incident. When they said it was all right for him to be with you, he stayed by your side till they made him leave."

Lauren nodded. "He's at work right now, isn't he?"

Molly stood. "Yeah, but he told me to tell you that he would drop by after work. I have to go. I'll visit you later."

"Later, Molly," Lauren watched Molly leave the room and she looked to the side table. There was a small number calendar. She saw the date and she fell back into the bed staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow was their anniversary. Two days had gone by since her last memory.

The sound of a shutting door brought her back to reality. Sherlock was standing at the door. "Hey," he said casually raising his hand.

"Hey," Lauren whispered. She tried to sit up. "I heard that some thanks are in order."

Sherlock went to the window and pulled back the curtains. "No, Lauren, you don't have to thank me." Lauren tried to move to see what he was looking at.

"Sherlock, you saved my life. I think that deserves a thank you or something." Feeling dizzy, she laid back down. "God, I'm tired."

"You were poisoned. Of course you are tired." Sherlock turned and pulled the covers over her arms. "Just get some rest."

"All right," she exhaled feeling her eyes getting heavier.

"One more thing, Lauren," Sherlock said as he was about to leave the room. "John is planning on throwing a Christmas party. Think you will go."

Lauren yawned. "Yeah, Sherlock, I'll go."

She missed his smile. He reached out and smoothed the blankets at her feet. "Just get some sleep, Lauren, I'll see you tomorrow." Lauren didn't hear him leave the room.

She only heard someone making a loud fuss. "What do you mean I can't see her? Don't you know that I am the only family she has? I want to see her."

"Justin?" Lauren rubbed her head. "Justin, is that you?"

"I'm sorry, sir. She is sleeping and should be allowed to sleep." A nurse disagreed with Justin.

"Justin," Lauren said louder.

Two people appeared in the doorway. Justin saw Lauren awake and he went to her side. "Lauren, are you okay? They wouldn't let me come see you."

"I'm okay. I'm sorry that everything happened." Lauren stroked his hand as he held hers.

"Hey, hey," he placed a hand to her face. "It's not your fault. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm glad that I'm okay too. Hey, on the bright side, it's our anniversary tomorrow." Lauren smiled at him.

His face fell. "Our anniversary was yesterday. I came and spent the day with you except for a couple moments when I had to take a call and I didn't want to wake you. Another one of your friends visited you while I was out."

"I missed our anniversary." Lauren rubbed her mouth. "Oh God, I'm so sorry, Justin."

"Hey, pretty, don't worry about it. Your medication just messed up your sleep patterns. I'm just happy that you're all right and safe. That's the most important thing to me." Justin pulled her into his arms kissing her cheek.

Lauren wrapped her arms around Justin. She thought about what had happened. The conversation with Molly was the day before the anniversary and the one with Justin is the day after. Sherlock had visited the day of her anniversary. The accident was two days before Molly's conversation.

So much had happened in the past five days that Lauren felt tired thinking about it. At least she had Justin beside her. Sherlock entered her mind. He had saved her life.

She pulled back and looked at Justin. "Justin, we have plans for Christmas. How does a party sound?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Merry Christmas, everyone," Lauren said entering the flat. She saw Sherlock, John, Greg, John's girlfriend, Molly, and Mrs. Hudson all in the sitting room with glasses of wine.

Molly was the best dressed out of everyone wearing a fierce looking black dress. Her hair was done up well. Lauren kept her hand hidden behind the door.

"Merry Christmas, Lauren," they all said and Sherlock just flicked his bow towards her in his greeting.

"Everyone, I brought someone I want you all to meet." Sherlock perked up instantly. Lauren tightened her hand around Justin's. He came around from behind her. "This is Justin." He raised his hand in greetings. "Justin, this is Greg, John, Jeanette, Mrs. Hudson, you know Molly already, and that is … Sherlock."

Each person raised their hands as greeting when their name was said. Except Sherlock, he shot Justin a dirty look remembering Justin with Lauren at the restaurant. Sherlock tried to do it when Lauren wasn't looking but she spotted him. Both Justin and Lauren accepted a glass from John. Justin kept looking at Sherlock suspiciously.

Sherlock finally went back to playing his violin trying to shut out Lauren's and Justin's presence.

"So you're Justin. Lauren has told me all about you." John shook his hand and they started talking and Lauren went over to Molly.

"Hey, Lauren, how was your holiday?" Molly asked after embracing Lauren.

"Oh… it was good. Thanks for watching Zero again. Justin and I had the time of our lives. It was nice to get out of London." Lauren noticed Sherlock glance over.

"Mike was wondering when you would get your project done."

"I'll get it done very soon. Sorry, it was just Justin's parents wanted to spend time with us outside of London. Uhmm, Molly, quick question."

"What's that?"

"What's with the dress, Molly?"

"Oh… just trying to look nice," Molly smiled.

"I see you've got a new boyfriend, Molly, and you're serious about him." Sherlock cut in.

Lauren knew what just happened. He had made some deductions and was about to stick his foot in his mouth because he was wrong. "Sherlock, don't. Please don't." John and Justin looked up stopping their conversation.

"Excuse me," Molly gulped. She knew what was coming.

"In fact, you're seeing him this very night and giving him a gift." Sherlock pointed to her bag of presents.

"Take a day off," John said. Justin looked around seeing everyone getting nervous. He saw Lauren's fist clenched.

"Shut up and have a drink," Greg put a glass in front of Sherlock.

"Oh come on. Surely you've all seen the present at the top of the bag – perfectly wrapped with a bow. All the others are slapdash at best." He walked over to Molly. "It's for someone special, then." He picked it up. "The shade of red echoes her lipstick – either an unconscious association or one that she's deliberately trying to encourage. Either way, Miss Molly has love on her mind. The fact that she's serious about him is clear from the fact she's giving him at all."

John and Lauren looked at Molly who was slightly shaking. Lauren knew instantly who the present was for. Justin went up behind her. Sherlock ignored everyone and kept talking. "That would suggest long-tern hopes, however forlorn; and that she's seeing him tonight is evident from her make-up and what's she wearing." He looked smugly over at John and Lauren. "Obviously trying to compensate for the size of her mouth and breasts…." He trailed off as he read the tag.

Lauren looked between Molly and Sherlock. She could decide whether to hit Sherlock or comfort Molly. But Molly suddenly surprised everyone by speaking. "You always say such horrible things. Every time. Always. Always."

She may have looked brave but she was fighting back tears. Sherlock looked at Lauren. Lauren saw something in his eyes. It was like he was remembering something. He opened his mouth then closed it. Sherlock turned away then came back.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me." Everyone's mouth fell open. John and Lauren were startled by Sherlock's apology. "Merry Christmas, Molly Hooper." Sherlock leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Lauren wasn't too sure about what just happened. She could still see the memory in Sherlock's eyes. A loud orgasmic sigh rang out. Molly gasped in shock. "No, no, I didn't. That wasn't…"

"No, it was me." Sherlock confessed as he started to reach in his pocket. Lauren's eyebrows rose high in disbelief.

"My God, really," Greg said.

"My phone," Sherlock glanced at his phone.

"Fifty-seven times," John said thoughtfully. "Fifty-seven of those texts –the ones I've heard."

"How thrilling that you've been counting," Sherlock moved to the mantelpiece and took down a small box wrapped in blood-red paper with black rope string. "Excuse me," Sherlock began to leave.

"That's our cue. Dearest," Justin grabbed Lauren's arm. Sherlock stopped and turned to them. "We were going to visit my family, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Lauren said half paying attention. She watched Sherlock open his mouth then he closed it again. She let Justin lead her out. "I'll see you all later. Bye, Molly, John, Greg," she looked at Sherlock.

He only watched them till they fully disappear. Lauren stopped half way down the stairs. Justin felt Lauren stop. He turned to her. "Is everything okay, Lauren?"

She was thinking about the look on Sherlock's face. She had seen it before. He had that look when she had told him that she was leaving him. That's what he had probably been remembering.

"I'm all right." Justin seemed even more concerned. "Really, I'm fine." He took a step up and he kissed her lips. She stroked his cheek. "I love you. Where would I be without you?"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Justin took her other hand. "Come, I want to show you something."

They left 221B. Lauren glanced back feeling like they were being watched. Justin and Lauren walked a couple blocks down from Baker Street. She looked around quickly knowing where they were.

"This is where we first met." Lauren smiled to herself. "You ran into to me while I had some groceries. You helped me picking them up and followed me all the way home. You insisted that you walked me home that it wasn't safe for a girl as pretty as me to walk alone at night."

"Yes, and meeting you was the best thing that could have ever happened to me." Justin turned to face her. "I can't imagine anything else better than us being together." He went on one knee. Justin reached into his jacket and pulled out a small box.

He opened it. Lauren felt the tears forming. There was a diamond ring. There were three main diamonds then a set of three small diamonds on each side of the main group of three. It was gorgeous.

"Lauren, I was wondering… I mean…" Justin took in a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

Lauren smiled behind her hands and she started nodding. "Yes, Justin, yes, I will." He stood as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed her with all his love.

They broke apart long enough for him to slip the ring on her finger. Justin held her face in his hands as he kissed her. "I'm happy, so happy. Thank you," Justin was happy and so was Lauren.

He grabbed her hand and they headed for his parent's house to announce the news.

**Some of you might have noticed that I changed the title. I think I like the title "Say Something" because it feels better to describe this story. **


	7. Chapter 7

The phone started to ring. "Don't worry, Justin." Lauren called down the hall. "I got it." She picked up the phone fighting off Zero who jumped up and down trying to get at his food bowl in her hands. "Hello."

"Why the hell did you not answer your phone?"

Lauren rolled her eyes. "It's in the other room charging. It died after work. What do you need, Sherlock? Or here's a better question, how on this earth did you get my home number?"

"That's not important." Sherlock snapped. "I need to know. What do you know about Project HOUND?"

Lauren almost dropped the phone but managed to keep her wits. "What... Project HOUND? Sherlock, what are you going on about?"

She finally gave into Zero begging and placed the bowl gone. Zero began to scarf down his food. "Don't play innocent with me, Lauren. I know when you're lying. You make a small funny noise before covering yourself. What do you know about Project HOUND?"

Lauren sighed. "First off, I don't know how you even know such a project even exists. Second off, it's so classified that even telling you could get me into trouble."

"My brother gave me clearance and the reason I know that I can connect you to this project because it was review by you as supervisor. What did you find out?"

Lauren sighed. "It is based on gas release technology. The gas causes damage to frontal lobe and messes with aggression and violence in people and animals. In my defense, we experimented on rats not humans. I can only tell you what I learned from hands on and what I read."

"Lauren, who are you talking to?" Justin called from the other room.

"No one," Lauren called.

"Who was that?" Sherlock said.

"No one," she said urgently. Her thoughts wandered to the Christmas party. Sherlock still didn't know that Justin had proposed. She didn't know how to tell him.

"Really," Sherlock questioned. She could feel his suspicion through the phone. "Thanks for the help."

"Why do you care about that project?" Lauren started.

There was a sudden click to indicate that Sherlock hung up. She sighed. "Well one thing is for sure, he never learned to say goodbye during calls." She hung her end up.

Justin appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. "Who was that?"

"The office, they just had some questions about a project that I worked on a few years ago. I'm hoping that it was important or we are going to have some words later." Lauren grabbed Zero's now empty door.

"I see," Justin leaned in and he kissed her lips gently.

"Of course you don't," she smiled. "You're an architect."

"You're right but I just see one thing." Justin wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh, what's that?" She wrapped hers around his neck.

"I see one incredible smart beautiful woman who I have the great fortune of marrying." He entwined his fingers in her hair.

She chuckled and let him kiss her one more hard time. "When are we meeting with your parents to discuss dates for the wedding?"

"Two weeks from now," he replied starting to work on the dishes.

"Dearest, you don't have to do the dishes tonight." Lauren went behind Justin and hugged him from behind. Grabbing her hands, he held her tight to him.

"I want to do them. Real quick question," Justin said.

"Yes," Lauren whispered happily as she held her man.

"You did tell all your friends about the wedding and invite them, right?"

Lauren was glad she was behind him at the point. She had told John, Molly, and a couple others from work that she was engaged but she never told Sherlock. She wasn't so sure she wanted to tell him in fear of how she would react.

"Yeah, of course, why won't I have?" She smiled with a small pain of lying guilt. Sherlock flashed through her mind again.

**Sorry that this chapter is short. I've been rather busy. I promise that the next one will be better than this one. The next one will be Lauren confronting Sherlock about the engagement. Consider the next chapter to be an apology for this one.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Sherlock," Lauren said.

There was no answer and no one in the apartment. Lauren stepped in and she saw a violin sitting on the armchair next to the fireplace. Walking across the room, she picked the violin up along with the bow.

Exhaling, she put the bow to the strings and played a note then slid it to the next. Her fingers moved easily along the strings to hit each note. She played a song that she had known since school. It was sad but beautiful.

The violin hummed with finally note. She lowered the bow looking down.

"Hello, Lauren."

She turned around to see Sherlock standing the doorway. "Sherlock, hi," she put the violin down on the chair. "Sorry, I just saw it and I felt the urge to play."

"I see," Sherlock tossed his coat over on the couch. "I'm glad to see you can still play. It's been a long time. I remember the first time I played."

"Yeah, I didn't ask you to take up violin or join the orchestra." Lauren teased trying to avoid her nervousness. She began to play with her hands as she avoided looking at him. She slowly backed to the door.

"I know," he said back to her.

"There's something I need to tell you." Sherlock turned to look at her. "Something that I should have told you, but first, Sherlock, we are best friends. We've been best friends since school. Will we always be best friends… no matter what? Promise me we will always be best friends."

Sherlock's eyebrows came together. "Of course we will, what's this about, Lauren?"

She rubbed the tip of her shoe in the ground. "Sherlock, we've been best friends for a long time and I just want you to know that no matter what we will always be best friends."

Sherlock noticed that she was playing with something on her left ring finger. He looked up at her alarmed. His heart practically stopped beating. He began to pray that she was pulling a joke on him.

"Justin proposed after the Christmas party. I wanted to tell you but we went to his parents then his friends. I told all my friends even Molly and John. I just didn't get a chance to tell you. Then I found it even harder and harder to call or visit you." Lauren's eyes lifted from the ground to look at Sherlock.

Sherlock was leaning against the mantelpiece staring at his skull. His fist was clenched tight.

"It's not that I didn't care. I just didn't know how to tell you." He seemed frustrated and angry with himself. "Sherlock," Lauren stepped forward.

"You were my best friend when I had no one. You believed in me when no one else would. We were inseparable. I grew close to you. I wanted to be with you. I love you!" Sherlock's eyes widened.

Both of them found Sherlock's declaration surprising. He sighed. "Sorry," he whispered. "I can still remember the day you told me that you were leaving. It hurt me more than anything I had ever experience before. You were just as clever as I was. I could talk to you for hours. I don't know how many times I imagined having you to myself. It distracted me from my work. I couldn't get anything done. I've loved you for the longest time. I didn't know how to tell you. The day you said you were leaving, I wanted… never mind. It's not important." He stopped fingering the skull.

He suddenly slammed his fist against the mantel. "You said you loved me. And love does not just disappear. You can't tell me that you truly stopped caring about me. We were going to spend the rest of our lives together. I don't want you to marry him. Why him?"

Lauren felt her frustration rise, "Because I love him. So what if I'm engaged to him? So what if I'm marrying him? It's not going to change no matter what your opinion is. I love him and he loves me."

"I will stop this from happening." Sherlock threatened. "I want you to belong to me. Besides he's not the man you think he is. I can tell there's something very off about him. I don't trust him."

"Why Sherlock?" Lauren shouted ignoring his concerns about Justin. "Why now? Why did you finally tell me now instead of all those years ago?"

"Because," Sherlock yelled. He turned to face Lauren and grabbed her upper arms. "I didn't know how to say it then. And I don't want to lose you. Not this time," he slowly let her go. "This time you will be gone forever and I'll never get to have you for myself."

Lauren stared at him. He suddenly leaned down and he kissed her. She was shocked then she fell into the kiss. Her arms grabbed the back of his neck holding his face to hers. Her eyes popped open. What was she doing? She pushed Sherlock away slapping him hard across the face.

"What the hell are you thinking?"

Sherlock pulled away rubbing his face head bowed.

"Do you know just how long I waited for you to say something like that?" Lauren yelled at him. "Years," she didn't wait for him to answer. "I waited and waited for you to tell me that you loved me. I decided to stop waiting. That's why I left. I couldn't be sure of anything. I found someone who loves me. Why can't you be happy for me?"

Sherlock turned his blue eyes to her hazel eyes. "There's something you should know about that day…the day you told me you were leaving." He picked up the skull and flipped it up side down. He reached into the base of the skull. Inside there was a simple diamond ring taped to it. "I wanted to propose to you."

He grabbed her hand and placed the ring in her hand. Sherlock closed her hand around it. Lauren looked down at her hand and opened it slowly. Tears slowly came to her eyes. There was one diamond that was that the ring swirled around it. The ring has been the one she had wanted since she was a child. Her mom knew about it before she passed away.

"You just never gave me the chance," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock," Lauren handed the ring back to him. "There's just nothing… no chance. I've made my choice. I'm sorry." She started to leave but Sherlock grabbed her arm.

He kissed her cheek. "If there is a doubt that comes into your mind, someone does love you. I will always love you."

She nodded. "Thank you, Sherlock."

There was a light knock on the door downstairs. "That will be Justin." Lauren whispered.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Sherlock released her hand. "Good luck, Lauren. If you want to, maybe…"

"Lauren," Justin appeared. "Hey, are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Lauren took Justin's hand.

"Congratulations, Justin," Sherlock said moving to his violin. "You chose well. She's a clever smart beautiful woman. You couldn't do any better or find any better."

"Thank you, Sherlock," Justin smiled looking at Lauren. "I did pick good, didn't I?" His hand was wrapped around her waist. Lauren saw Sherlock wipe a dirty look off his face to try to smile for her.

"Come on sweetheart," Justin left the room.

"Good bye, Sherlock," Lauren said.

She watched Sherlock staring at the ring. He didn't reply only stared at it. Lauren heard Justin call for her. She sighed and left her shutting the door behind her.

As she went down the stairs, she heard Sherlock start playing the violin. It was a sad sorrowful tune. Looking at her engagement ring, she began to wonder if she truly made the right choice.

"Lauren," Justin called. She looked up from the diamonds. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," Lauren looked back at the door of 221B. She felt some regret and longing. "I'm coming."

**I had nothing to do all day so I wrote this for you guys. I'm sorry that the next one might be late. I'll be rather busy this next week. I promise to get it done asap. Enjoy! **


	9. Chapter 9

Lauren heard the sound of someone at her door. "Molly, come look at this. Those samples have a strange reaction to a new chemical I mixed up the other day. Tell me if that might be a normal reaction to dead tissue."

When there was no reply, Lauren looked up from her microscope. Sherlock was standing there in the doorway. She couldn't describe the look on his face but it made her nervous. "Sherlock," she managed to say.

Their previous conversation flashed through her mind and her heart started racing out of control. He didn't say anything only watched her. His eyes scanned her body but his eyes lingered on her left hand where the ring caught the light.

"Would you like some coffee?" Lauren asked trying to find something to say.

"Yes, please."

They stood there awkwardly for several more seconds. "There's coffee maker back in my office. I might have some sugar left." Lauren glanced at a door in the back of the room where her office was.

"Thanks," he said and disappeared into her office.

She let out a huge breath. 'At least that's over. Maybe it will get better.'

Sherlock came back into the room without any coffee. "I've been reading the papers." Lauren tried to say. "I read about the Reichenbach Fall incident. You've become quite famous. I like the nickname…Hat Detective. I still like Curls better…" She trailed off.

What was the point? They weren't friends anymore. She shouldn't have told him. 'Then again,' she thought to herself trying not to touch her lips, 'the truth came out.'

"Yeah," Sherlock said half heartedly looking into the microscope. He adjusted the focus.

Molly suddenly came in with some paperwork. "Oh," she came to a quick halt. "Maybe now isn't a good time." She began to back out slowly.

"No, Molly," Lauren said grateful for a break from trying to talk to Sherlock. "It's okay. What can I help you with?"

"Oh just some paperwork that needs to be filled out, that's all," Molly lifted the papers. Lauren went over to relieve her friend. "Does he know now?"

Molly was referring to Sherlock and the fact that Lauren was engaged. "Yes, Molly, I know." Sherlock said calmly from the microscope. He was writing something down on a nearby piece of paper.

"All right then," Molly cautiously said. "Heather and I have it all worked out, Lauren. What day did you want it?"

Lauren was confused. "Want what, Molly?"

"Well, the bridal shower, of course."

Sherlock knocked something over and there was a loud clanging sound. Muttering an apology, he began cleaning up. Lauren's eye brow lowered as she turned back to Molly. "That's really sweet of you and Heather but Justin and I don't even know when we want to do the wedding."

"I see," Molly leaned to the side as she was looking at something.

Lauren guessed that Molly was looking at Sherlock for a reaction. "We were thinking a winter wedding but a lot of his family will be out of town. So it might be some time in summer or something like that. It's so his family can be there."

"Then we can have the bridal shower in spring." Molly smiled. She glanced awkwardly between Lauren and Sherlock. "I'm just going to go back to work." She gave Lauren a sympathetic look before she left the lab leaving Lauren and Sherlock alone.

"I'm impressed with what you created over here." Sherlock voiced aloud.

Lauren moved over to him at the microscope. "Yeah, it took me a while to get the right amount of each so it would like become an airborne problem." She looked at him. The taste of his kiss returned to her.

He was here. After years of wondering how he was doing…if he was happy, he was here right before her. Now she knew the truth. He cared about her. They could be together like her child fantasies always imagined. Lauren found herself reaching to touch him. She restrained herself.

Sherlock straightened. "There's something on your mind."

"What? No there isn't." Lauren lied quickly.

"Don't lie," he whispered. "I know there's something on your mind because there's something on mine." He shoved his hand into his pocket. Lauren noticed that his fist closed around something in there. His fingers moved as he played with it thoughtfully.

"Sherlock," Lauren exhaled as a concerned friend. "I know that it isn't my place. But I think it was a mistake to tell you. I should have just let you figure it out on your own."

"No," he said. "I'm glad you told me. If you hadn't, who knows how much worse it would have been." He inhaled. "Lauren what I said…"

"Don't worry about it." Lauren tried to stop him.

"I meant it." Sherlock continued, "Every word. I don't regret telling you. The only thing I regret is that you're marrying him and I might not be able to stop you."

Lauren shocked stood there mouth slightly open.

"That day you were trapped in the lab room with the gas leak, I was scared that you would die. I couldn't let it happen. I couldn't let you die." Sherlock got quieter.

"Sherlock," Lauren sighed. She could see that he looked tired as if the past nights had been restless. Without truly thinking, she embraced his shoulders holding him in a comforting way. He grabbed her arms holding her there.

They had been in this position once before. Except, it was reversed. He was the comforter. She had just got news that her mother had passed away after years of battling cancer. Sherlock found her crying in her dorm room at college. He simply wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. When she finished, he whispered. "Don't worry. I'll fix this. I'll fix you." One of the few times he said something that let her know he cared.

She wanted to whisper those words into his ears now. But she only could try to swallow the lump that formed in her throat. "I'm sorry. I can't fix this. I can't fix you. I'm just not strong enough."

They stayed there a little longer. She could feel something. It was warm and nice. She looked at Sherlock. Could he feel it too? She wondered to herself. He held her tighter as if he thought she was going to let go. But she didn't want to. She just wanted to hold him there and remember the good times. She nestled her head right against his.

She wished she could have all the bad stuff back just so she could have the good again. She wanted to be with him again but she was Justin's. Lauren wanted to go back to that day and fix everything. Unfortunately, there was no such thing as a time machine.

Her thoughts were interrupted. They both heard footsteps coming towards the room. They broke apart quickly and pretended to look busy with things.

John appeared in the doorway. "Sherlock, Lestrade needs us."

"All right, I'm coming." Sherlock stood putting on his coat and scarf. John disappeared out the door. Sherlock walked up to Lauren, leaned in, and gently kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

"It's that what friends are for." Lauren shrugged. As he left she called after him, "Sherlock," he stopped. "You forgot your coffee."

"No, I didn't. I made it for you. You need it more than I do." With that he followed after John leaving her standing there questioning everything that she thought she knew and everything she thought she could ever want.

**I wrote this chapter listening to four songs. "Say Something" by Great Big World, "Never Let Me Go" by Florence + The Machine, "Fix You" and "The Scientist" by Coldplay. I suggest listening to any of them while reading this chapter for a better emotional experience. Please enjoy the moment! **


	10. Chapter 10

_I need your help. Meet me ASAP. SH_

Lauren texted him back. _What do you want, Sherlock?_

A few seconds later there was another text. _John's out of town. I need help with a case. SH_

_I'm busy, Sherlock, _she sent back. Lauren bent over the microscope and dropped a milliliter of her chemical onto a watch glass. She watched the chemical evade bacteria in the dish.

"What do you mean you're busy?"

Lauren looked up alarmed to see Sherlock standing in the doorway. "Sherlock, what are you doing here?"

"I told you. I need your help."

"I told you. I'm busy."

"Doing what?" Sherlock moved over to look at her microscope.

"Work," She slid it away. "I have to work for a living unlike some people. Besides, I have to help pay for the wedding somehow." She caught a glimpse of Sherlock's face as he turned away. She sighed. He would probably never stop disapproving.

"I need your help with a case. John's out of town and I need an assistant."

"Sherlock," Lauren sighed pulling the microscope away from him again. "If I say I will help you, will you leave me alone for fifteen minutes?"

He opened then closed his mouth. "All right," he left the room but Lauren knew he didn't go far.

She couldn't keep on working like this. Deciding to get on with life, Lauren started cleaning up. She dialed her phone as she worked. "Justin, yeah hey babe, it's me. I'm going to be late home tonight. Don't worry. I'm fine. Yeah, don't worry. I haven't forgotten. Yes, dear, I know. I love you too. Okay, bye."

She hung up. Sherlock was waiting outside the door as she expected, "Ready to go?" When she nodded, he looked around. "You called Justin, I assume?"

"I did. I was just letting him know that I was going to be late home tonight and to not worry. Why are you curious?" Lauren looked at him suspiciously. "Where are we going?"

"We're going back to high school." Sherlock started off.

"That's nice." Lauren suddenly looked up. "Wait, our old high school?"

"You guessed it." He kept going.

"Hey, slow up," Lauren had to run to keep up. "What happened?"

"Our old headmaster's granddaughter was found murdered at the school. I was roped into this by him. He said I owed him from our school years… whatever that meant." Sherlock hailed a cab.

"Right," she said pulling her trench coat joining him the slightly chilly air.

They sat in the cab choosing to travel in silence. Lauren was filled with dread the moment they pulled up in front of the school. She saw their old school master standing at the door.

She noted he had aged considerably since she had last seen him. Sherlock extended his hand to help her out of the cab. She took it unsure then released it as soon as she could.

They walked up to him, "Sherlock, thank you for taking this case." The headmaster shook Sherlock's hand. "It really means a lot to me." He then spotted Lauren, "Lauren, Lauren Benet. It's been such a long time since I have seen you."

"Hello again," she smiled. "What can you tell us about the case?"

"She was found dead in the gymnasium by the stage. Two young men found her after school during their cleaning jobs. The cameras are missing periods of filming at different times. We have confirmed that the boys have solid alibis during the time of the crime. It's horrible. Just horrible. Her poor mother is in a bad way." His face fell as he explained and took them to the place where the body was found. Sherlock began examining the area.

Lauren patted her old headmaster's back. "It's okay. Send my condolences to her mother. You don't need to stay. Sherlock and I are on the case."

"It's good to see you two working together again." He left before Lauren could say anything.

Sighing she turned to the matter at hand. "What have you figured out so far, Sherlock?"

"It was a murder of passion." He said, "At least judging the judging by the blood spatters and reports. However there's something that is bothering me."

"What?" Lauren popped a squat next to Sherlock looking at the blood splats. "Oh, they are pulled…stretched as if…" Lauren began digging into her purse.

Sherlock watched her. She pulled out a liquid spray bottle from her bag. "Luminol, it should help." Lauren started spraying the ground around the splatter. "Get the lights, Sherlock."

"We don't have any UV lights." Sherlock turned off the lights.

"Yes, we do." She grabbed a light from her bag. "This is my old crime solving kit from high school. I almost never go anywhere without it." She shone the blue purple light around the blood. There was a sudden illuminated spot.

"This way," Lauren said following a trail out of the gym and down the hall. "Someone was covering the tracks." She whispered as Sherlock followed behind her smiling to himself.

She pushed the door open to the cafeteria. Lauren stopped at the refrigerator. "Sherlock, call our client and ask him if she was absent day she was found dead."

Sherlock pulled out his phone. "I don't have any reception. I'll be back."

"Sherlock, wait," Lauren called. He stopped and he came back behind her. "Look at that." Her light illuminated a room covered in blue glowing.

"Dear God," Sherlock went inside. "She wasn't brutally killed. It was just a blunt force trauma to the head." He began to search through the things. "Lauren," he started to say but she finished his thought.

"There's too much blood staining to have been from just one person." Lauren felt the chill of the refrigerator coming through her trench. "Sherlock, do you think…that this might be the work of a serial killer?"

"I can't tell." He confessed. Sherlock suddenly growled. "There's just not enough data! We need to go back and get some help from a forensic team. We need DNA testing done to be able to determine multiple victims."

They turned to leave but discovered the door had shut behind them. "Did you shut the door behind us?"

Lauren shook her head. "Neither did I," Sherlock said.

"Did it shut on its own volition?" Lauren said out loud.

"Highly doubt it. It's the wrong type of door for that." Sherlock grabbed at the handle. "It's stuck." He yanked on it. "Help me," he said to Lauren who put down the light so it shone at the door.

Together, they pulled at the door with no success. Lauren could see her breath in the blue light. Looking around, she left Sherlock to try and get them out.

She began to shake violently no from just the cold but from the fear that crept over her. "Sherlock," she whispered as her mind began to morph the shadows into gruesome things. He didn't hear as he pounded on the door.

"Sherlock," she said louder as the shadows turned into the faces of dead brutally murdered people. He stopped banging and turned to look at her standing there terrified. "I'm scared." She breathed.

He grabbed her shoulders turning her to look him right in the eyes. "We are going to be fine. There was no one in here but us. It's going to be okay. I promise. Just breath and relax. I won't let anything happen to you. Nothing will happen to us. Someone will find us. I promise. Do you understand?"

She nodded shivering trying to push the doubt out of her mind as she felt the chill set in. The blood stained room was going to swallow her up in an icy death if someone didn't find them soon.

**It's everyone's lucky day. I manage to write two chapters so say hello to part 1 of today's chapters! **


	11. Chapter 11

While Sherlock continued trying to get them out, Lauren remained where Sherlock sat her down. In great frustration, he finally kicked the door screaming, "Damn it all!"

He rested his head against the door panting. Lauren sat there forcing herself not to see things in the ever growing darkness. The UV light was slowly dying. It was an old light and Lauren hadn't taken very good care of it since the glory days, when it was needed, were over.

He looked over at Lauren. She seemed haunted in the fading light. He went to her side and sat next to here. Sherlock clearly saw the blue discoloration in her lips. "Someone turned the temperature down in here using the outside controls." He stated as if she didn't noticed.

It was true. It had become even colder in there. She still stared at the glow blood stains around the room. "What's happened to us, Sherlock?"

He sighed. "We were trapped in a freezer and soon we will freeze to death."

She shook her head. "That's not what I meant. What happened to _us_? Coming back here made me remember the ghosts of the past…the old Lauren and Sherlock. We were the two geniuses at our school, top of the class and the nest of friends. What changed?"

Sherlock knew what she was meant but he wanted to let her put things together. "I don't follow," he smoothly lied.

Her hazel eyes turned to him. "Why did I fall in love with you? Why did I choose to care about you? You were my best friend. I only wanted to be just your best friend. When did it change? Why did I change?"

She sat there thinking about those questions. Sherlock sat waiting for her to say more. Lauren continued as if she hadn't stopped. "I never wanted to be close to anyone not since I had lost so much already. My father left my mother and me then my mother died in her final battle with cancer. I was scared and I just couldn't wrap my head around anything but lose and mistrust. I didn't want to be close to anyone ever again."

She then, without meaning to, leaned her head against Sherlock. "You changed everything. I felt safe and happy around you. But when I became too close to you, I realized you couldn't care back. I left because I didn't want to be hurt…not by you."

Sherlock opened his mouth then shut it. "I was never going to hurt you. I couldn't even if I tried to."

"I believe you." She whispered. "But then… I just couldn't take the chance. Sherlock, I met Justin. Everything has changed now. He loves me and I love him." He saw tears coming down her face. "You don't like him. Why?"

"I don't want to talk about him right now." Sherlock said coldly. He could feel his body tingling and his brain slowly numbing. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. You," she looked at him.

He gave a quick nodded. "Come here." He opened his trench. "We can try to keep warm till someone finds us." She moved inside and settled against his chest. He was slightly warm in the cold conditions. She wrapped her arms around his chest laying her ear to his heart.

It was beating slowly.

"Sherlock," she whispered. "If there's one thing, I regret…it's that I never told you how I felt before I left."

"Save your energy, Lauren," Sherlock hushed her.

"I love you, Sherlock," She grabbed his shirt and jacket.

He laid there hearing her crying with frustration and confusion. Sherlock knew he should take her word as truth since the cold was getting to her. It was getting to him too.

Lauren could feel her mind going in the numbness. She couldn't lose herself. She was getting married to Justin, a wonder man and a good friend. Lauren couldn't die here. She wouldn't die here in this place others had met Death.

She gained control over herself after a few more minutes of crying and reliving the past. Lauren sat up. The light was almost dead. Looking at Sherlock, his eyes were closed. His lips were blue and his skin was turning a pale tone.

"Sherlock," she managed a whisper. Reaching, she touched his face. It was almost stone cold. She tapped his face. "Sherlock," there was no response. "Sherlock," she said louder. "Please just open your eyes."

He didn't reply. She slapped his face which did nothing. She held back newly forming tears. "Sherlock," she stroked his face. "I know you're not dead. You can't be dead. They are coming for us. They will find us."

He still didn't open his eyes of respond. She could feel his chest rise and fall with every shallow breath. "You promised that nothing would happen to us."

She buried her head into his chest. "Sherlock, please just say something."

If they were to die, at least they would be together like they once were. Her eyes popped open to the sound of metal moving. Her head raised a little to be blinded by a light shining into the chamber.

"Oh God, Lauren, Sherlock," a familiar voice exclaimed.

She could make the outline of John coming towards Sherlock and her. "Oh God," he turned to someone unseen. "Call the paramedics. They need medical care."

Lauren felt herself being dragged off Sherlock's cold body. A small shock went through her body as she was taken out of the freezer into the warmth of a normal room. A few seconds later, John dragged Sherlock out. Lauren saw that Sherlock remained unconscious.

Lauren blinked. She was so tired. It was hard to keep awake. A strange feeling happened like her soul was being pulled up from the ground. She could hear the sirens and the several people talking in the background. He breathing was being forced.

She looked to her left to see Sherlock being rolled on a gurney nearby. Lauren, in a burst of strength, reached out her best friend. 'Sherlock,' she wanted to call out.

She watched him wheeled into a different ambulance as her view was obscured by the side of an ambulance's inside. Her last thought was of Sherlock as she blacked out. The last thing she saw was the ring Sherlock wanted to give her in the palm of her cold clenched hand.

**Part 2 of a two part adventure till further notice. Enjoy the moments!**


	12. Chapter 12

The ring was gone. Lauren couldn't feel it in her hand. Her hazel eyes opened and she let her head roll to the side to look at her hand which was empty. Slowly sitting, she looked around and saw it lying on the bed side table.

She grabbed it and held it in her hand. Just then a nurse walked into the room. "Oh you're awake." She noticed Lauren watching her. "That's good. Your friend still hasn't woken up yet."

"Sherlock," Lauren asked.

"Yeah, he's just in the next room over." The nurse pointed to the right of the room.

"Please, can I go see him?" Lauren didn't wait for an answer and was already trying to get out of the bed.

"I don't think so," the nurse pushed her back into bed. "I'll have to check with the doctor. You did have some skin damage in your body but it should disappear in a few weeks. Your friend is lucky. Did you know he was injured?"

"Was he?" Lauren's mind went into overload. The injury could have had real problems once it got too cold. Damage to the body would have been a given.

"Yeah," the nurse said. "It wasn't a severe injury but because the cold damage, it's become quiet the problem. I'm sorry that I told you when you were trying to recover. There's no need to worry."

Lauren shivered. She didn't care about herself. She was too worried about Sherlock to be concerned about herself. The nurse left Lauren lying there in a hospital bed.

"Oh God," Lauren whispered aloud. "Please don't let it be serious. Don't let him die."

She threw off the covers and shaking walked to the next room over to see Sherlock lying in a hospital bed. "S-Sherlock," Lauren touched his hand.

It was cold and wet to the touch. Sherlock's whole body was covered in a cold sweat. A bandage was wrapped around his left forearm but Lauren could discoloration underneath. His coat and scarf was draped over a chair.

She moved the chair closer to his bed and sat on it. "Sherlock, thanks for being there and such a good friend." Lauren took his hand and slowly stroked it avoiding the IV. "If I didn't know you when I did, I can't be sure of anything at this point."

Exhaling, she continued. "You were the strongest out of the two of us. I could count on you whenever I need a friend or someone to just be there. That one time you said that I was a friend when you had no one. I think it's truer for me than it is for you.

"Remember in middle school when we first met, I used to hide in my chemistry teacher's classroom during lunch avoiding everyone that hurt me. You came in one day and ranted for several minutes not realizing that I was right there listening to you trying to solve a case. You only noticed when I answered your question.

"Maybe you don't remember but I do. I could never forget it. It was the first day that I realized that I wasn't so alone like I thought I was. You became my friend and you helped me gain faith in people again. That meant the world to me. I could never repay that debt I owe you." Lauren looked up at his sleeping form.

"I fell in love with you because of that."

She stood looking down at him. "Anything I said in that ice trap, I meant it. Every word, I meant it. I do. I do love you, Sherlock." She bent down and barely kissed his lips then she kissed his forehead. Brushing the hair from his forehead, she placed the ring back in his hand. "Hold on to it for me, will you?"

She was about to leave the room when she heard a moan. "Lauren," Sherlock moaned. She looked back at him. His eyes were open and looking right at her.

"Go back to sleep Sherlock," she told him. He obeyed and slipped back unconscious. Lauren felt a small tear roll. She had to face the truth that she would never be with him.

She was engaged to Justin. She wasn't going to just break it off and run off with another man no matter how much she loved him. Her heart ached with the weight of regret and longing.

"Lauren!"

She blinked to see Justin coming to her. He squatted in front of her. "You went missing from your room. The nurse didn't know where you ran off to."

"I just went for a walk that is all. I'm all right." She insisted as he helped her up and carried her back to her room where the nurse was waiting. "Justin, we need to talk." She fought him as he laid her on the bed.

"We will talk later, dear," Justin pulled the covers over her. "Get some rest." He kissed her lips and forehead.

"Justin, it's important." She insisted.

"It can wait till the morning." Justin said again.

He left the room along with the nurse leaving Lauren there alone. She rolled over. Her mind turned over with thoughts of Sherlock. She worried about him. What else could she do?

Sometime in the night she felt a hand cover her mouth. She woke with a start but she didn't fight when she saw Sherlock's pale face in the dim light. He put a finger to his lips.

"Sherlock," Lauren whispered. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in bed?"

"Come," he grabbed her hand and helped her out of bed. They snuck down the hospital halls till they arrived at Lauren's lab. "I called Molly in to help us with the DNA testing. She got to work on the forensic work while we've been recovering."

"Sherlock," Lauren stopped. "We need to talk."

"We can talk later." He said trying to keep going but she pulled him back.

"No, I don't want to talk later. I want to talk now. I don't want to wait. I want someone to listen to what I have to say." Sherlock turned to look at her. She exhaled, "Sherlock, I…I don't know what to say except… Can you give me one reason that I shouldn't marry Justin?"

Sherlock sighed. "What do you want me to say?"

"Say it again," Lauren begged.

He swallowed. Sherlock then opened his mouth but looked over Lauren. "Molly," he went around Lauren leaving her there. "Tell me that there's some good news."

"I figured as much," Lauren whispered and followed after Sherlock.

"I can say one thing, Sherlock. You were right. There was more than one victim. Some were determined but quiet a few of the blood samples were too old to be able to identify anything except when they were killed. There was a pattern with victims."

Molly pulled out missing persons files. She opened them to the first page where the pictures of the victims were. Lauren looked them over. "They are all the same age, gender, and all high school students that went missing in certain intervals between. The interval is never longer than two years but no shorter than three months."

"One more thing," Sherlock said.

"What's that?" Molly and Lauren looked at Sherlock.

"They look alike."

He pointed at features on the girls. Lauren saw it. It was subtle but it became obvious looking longer at the photos. "Oh God," Lauren whispered. "He's right. Sherlock, is it a serial killer?"

"It seems like it." He confirmed. "I have a theory but I can't be sure. I need time." He left the room leaving Lauren and Molly standing there.

"Are you all right?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to go home to be with Justin."

**I heard the announcement about the newest Sherlock season. I'm so excited for that to come out. Anyway, I own nothing and please enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Can't find a serial killer, hmm?"

Sherlock's hand froze before knocking on the doorframe. Lauren turned to see him standing there. "No," he confessed. "I can't but that's not why I'm…"

"That's a real bummer, Sherlock." Lauren returned to her work. She bit her lips trying to fight off the anger that was rising. "A real bummer, I know how much you love to just catch criminals, solve the case, and then enjoy the praise of the crowds. It's just too bad, isn't it? All that work, near dying, and you come up empty handed. How frustrating that must be for the Great Sherlock Holmes!"

Sherlock cautiously entered the room. "Lauren, are you okay?"

Lauren huffed. "Are you okay? He asks." She tried not to appear mad. "Are you okay? Yes, Sherlock, I'm just peachy!"

"What's wrong, Lauren?"

She whirled around. "Nothing, Sherlock, how could anything be wrong?!"

Lauren peered back in her microscope. Suddenly, she grabbed the slide from under the scope and threw it against the wall. "DAMN IT!"

Sherlock stepped back as Lauren dropped back into her seat. Breathing heavily, she buried her head in her hands. "God, I'm sorry, Sherlock. I don't know what came over me."

He reached and gently put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. He saw that her eyes were blood shot. She had cried since he left without telling her what she knew he could have said. Rest was also impossible. Sleep was burden to her.

Pity filled his eyes as he took the corner of his sleeve and covered his thumb. "Talk to me, Lauren." He wiped her tears away.

"Why…?" She asked her voice breaking. "Why did you have to come back into my life? I thought I had moved on. I was going to be happy and was going to be with Justin forever. We were going to be a family… a family I never had."

She sniffled. "Then you came back and I began to question and second guess myself. You told me that you loved me for the longest time but never told me. My feelings that I had for you slowly returned and everything just went completely out of the water. I was left helpless many nights wondering… just wondering why."

Lauren looked up at him. "Don't look at me like that. I don't want your pity. I want you but I can't have you. I can never have you." She wiped her nose on her lab coat. "No matter how hard I try…you're just out of reach."

"How do you think I've felt with the whole Justin thing? What about the day you left?" Sherlock tucked her red hair behind her ear. "I knew I had a heart because that was the day it shattered. I divorced myself of all emotions and feelings because I never wanted to feel like that ever again. I'm not going to let it happen either."

She knew the truth now. She knew why Sherlock was different from when she met him in high school. It was her fault that he changed. Lauren touched his face. "I'm sorry, Sherlock. I didn't know."

"It's all right." He stood and left her sitting. "Lauren, I should be sorry. I shouldn't try to have come between you and Justin. I'm sorry. I won't get involved with this anymore. I won't be hurt anymore. Not by you." He kissed her cheek.

He started to leave the room but Lauren called to him. "Sherlock, wait. Please just give me a reason why I shouldn't marry Justin. I don't want to be with him…if I could be with you. Just say it, Sherlock. You did once. I know you can do it again."

Sherlock only stopped, reached in his pocket, and place something on the countertop. "I wish you happiness, Lauren. You deserve the best. Goodbye, Lauren."

"Sherlock, wait," Lauren stood and ran to the door but Sherlock was already down the hall and turning down a different way. Tears in her eyes returned back to her room.

Looking at the table, she saw a glinting ring. It was the ring that Sherlock wanted her to have. She picked it up and held it close to her chest. "Please, Sherlock, don't leave me. I love you too much to just let you go again. I love you more than I did before."


	14. Chapter 14

Her phone was ringing. Reaching to the bedside table, she answered it. "He-hello," she said still in a deep sleep.

"Lauren," it was Sherlock. "How fast can you get to Bart's?"

"About twenty minutes, why?" Lauren started to grab her some clothes.

"Is Justin in the house?" Sherlock asked urgently.

"No, why?" Lauren looked at the bed. "Sherlock, what's going on?"

He didn't answer. "Good. Just come to Bart's, please."

"All right, I'm coming." Lauren hung up and began throwing her real clothes on and shoes. She ran out the door. Sherlock wouldn't have called her unless it was an emergency.

She hailed a cab. "Bart's Hospital, please step on it."

The car raced through the streets of London till it came to halt in front of the hospital. She paid and exited just in time to see a crowd around something on the ground.

She noticed John pushing his way through. Lauren raced to the crowd. Blood were flooded the path. Two paramedics lifted a body and placed it on a gurney. Lauren managed to catch a small glimpse of the face. Even though they raced by, everything to her was going slow motion. Sherlock's body was being carrying away.

John was distraught and fighting the crowd. He saw Lauren. Her eyes were wide as the gurney, paramedics, and Sherlock disappeared into the hospital. Her heart failed her. 'This is a dream,' she told herself repeatedly. 'Not a dream, it's a nightmare.'

John grabbed her arm. Words failed both of them. She finally said. "He called me. He needed something but never said what it was. I came as quickly as I could. John… w-what happened?"

Lauren looked to her friend and Sherlock's. John only shook his head. "He jumped."

She took John's arm. Tears were forming but she couldn't be this way. Sherlock was dead. She prayed in her heart that it wasn't her. That he didn't die because of something she did. John and Lauren returned to Baker's Street.

They sat on the couch and John broke down. He kept whispering to himself, "He can't be dead. He's not dead." Lauren held John as he mourned. When John eventually fell asleep, she cried and relived precious moments that Sherlock and she had shared.

She watched the tears darken her clothes. Everything was numb…and surreal. Why…why would this happen? Why would he do this?

It was now just too unreal. Sherlock wouldn't just kill himself. He was better than that.

Later the next week, she and Justin went with John to the funeral. Dressed in black, she stood respectfully to the side with Justin holding her hand. Her engagement ring glittered in the light. Sherlock's ring was hidden under her black dress on a silver chain hanging around her neck.

Justin knew that Lauren and Sherlock had been friends. Lauren was thankful that Justin loved her enough to support her. When the services were over, she hugged John and whispered, "I don't believe a word of what they said about Sherlock. He was a good man and an even better friend."

"Thank you," John said. "I'm glad someone believes me."

Lauren smiled sadly. Her eyes scanned the small group that attended. Her eyebrows came together. Sherlock's parents, where were they? He was their son. She wondered why they weren't there. She tried not to look into it. Lauren embraced several more people except Anderson who came out of shame.

She finally hugged Molly. Instead of comforting words, Molly whispered urgently in Lauren's ear. "Meet me as soon as you can at my flat. Please." Molly pulled away.

Lauren's eyebrows were together as she watched Molly slowly walk away. Justin grabbed her hand and together Lauren and Justin headed home. Lauren didn't say anything the rest of the night even when Justin tried to talk to her.

He finally went to bed leaving Lauren there with a mug of hot chocolate. It was a favor pastime of hers. She had a mug after the funeral of her mother. Lauren waited till she could hear Justin's heavy breathing before she snuck out of the house and hailed a cab.

She watched the street light whizz past the windows as the cab drove towards Molly's flat. Lauren felt empty. Her childhood best friend was gone…dead. He was never going to bug her at work anymore. He won't try to take a peek at her work or annoy her to help with a case.

The car came to a stop in front of a complex building of multiple flats. Paying the man, Lauren got out. _I'm here outside the building. Do you mind telling me why I'm here?_

She waited for a text reply. A new message appeared on the screen. _I can't tell you but I can show you. Just come in, please. _Sighing, Lauren stuffed her phone back in her pocket and headed to Molly's 1727 flat.

Lauren didn't want to be bothered by anyone. She knocked on the door and Molly opened it. "Come in." Lauren sighed stepping.

"Molly, what is this about? I don't want to be bothered right now." Lauren whispered.

"It's important, Lauren. Please realize that I wouldn't just call you unless I had a very good reason." Molly reassured her.

"What would that be?" Lauren snapped.

"Hello, Lauren."

Lauren turned around to see Sherlock standing there. Her best friend, he was alive. He came towards her smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

She slugged him. It was as simple as that. Sherlock's head was now turned away from her. Lauren shook her hand in slight pain heaving with anger. Molly began to back up knowing her best friend's anger.

"What the hell, Sherlock?!" Lauren screamed.

"Lauren, keep it down. I need everyone to think I'm dead." Sherlock rubbed his face.

"Even John," Lauren kept yelling. "What about your friend?"

"I did it to save your life and his life. Moriarty threatened his life and yours. I had no choice." Molly was already gone and out the front door. Sherlock tucked his trench on. "I told you that I was still alive because I need your help."

Lauren relaxed a little. "What do you need help with?"

"Remember the case that we worked on at our old high school? I know who killed them. I just need your help to catch them." Sherlock said.

Lauren nodded. "All right, what do we know?"

"The killer had access to the school. They also worked with Moriarty. That's why they were never caught. I was looking into the school records and I found…" But Sherlock was already half way down the stair while Lauren remained at the flat.

Sighing, she followed after him. By the time she caught up, Sherlock was in a full disguise. "Curls, what are you doing?"

"I'm dead, remember? I'll just go by William while I'm in London." Sherlock whispered. He slipped on shades and he crossed the street.

"Sh-William," Lauren called after him. "When will you tell John that you're alive?"

"Not until I get everything done," he bumped into someone. "Excuse me," he said. Sherlock suddenly had a folder in his hand. Before Lauren could say anything, he cut her off, "Compliments of Mycroft."

"My-Mycroft," Lauren said puzzled. "He knows you're alive? Oh never mind, you would have needed help."

Sherlock looked at her seeing her anger. "You're still angry."

"Thanks for the observation. You could have told me, Sh-William. It hurt a lot to think that you were…" she swallowed, "dead."

He stopped on the road turning to her. "I needed you to help John. How can I trust someone to look after my friend but my best friend?" She looked up at him and smiled.

Lauren confessed to herself that she was still mad at him but he was still her friend. "I need you to do something. This needs to be given to the news. It's for the trap for our naturist serial killer."

"All right," she said. He waited for her outside while she went into the information desk and slipped the folder on the desk. Exiting the building, she found Sherlock waiting for her at a nearby bench. She sat next to him, "Now what?"

"We head back to the school and wait."

"Sherlock, I have to go home. Justin planned dinner and-" She looked over and Sherlock was staring at her. Sighing, she looked ahead. "Sherlock, I don't know why you don't like him. He is a good person."

"Lauren, have I ever given you a reason to distrust me?" She looked into his blue eyes. Sherlock stared at her in that way he had once before.

"No, you haven't." Lauren stood. "I guess I can call Justin and tell him that we will have to put dinner plans off for tonight."

As Sherlock and Lauren headed for the school, Lauren was finishing up her conversation with Justin. "Yes, dear, I know that we been planning this meal for a while. I just can't get away from the office tonight."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "We can do it another night. All right, thanks for understanding. Yes, Justin, I- I love you too," she looked up at Sherlock trying to get through the words. "I'll see you later. Bye."

Sherlock opened the door of the school to her. "Great, now I feel guilty. Thanks a lot, Sherlock."

"You won't feel guilty after today." When she looked at him in alarm, he quickly said, "I mean anytime, here." He reached into his pocket. Lauren watched him pull out a gun.

Shaking her head, she pushed it back at him. "No, why do you have that?"

"Lauren, I need you to hide while I confront the killer. If he chases you, you need to protect yourself. Please," he put it in her hand.

She looked at it unsure. "I don't know, Sherlock."

"Trust me," he placed his hand on her shoulder, "All right?" She nodded. "Okay, we're going to the gym. I'll stay in plain sight and you need to hide in the shadows."

Lauren slipped into a cover while Sherlock sat on the stage. "Sherlock," Lauren whispered loudly.

"Lauren," Sherlock replied.

"What are we waiting for?"

"The killer, but don't reveal yourself till I get a full confession out of him."

"Him?" Lauren said harshly. "What do you mean him? Do you mean to tell me that you already know who the killer is?"

Lauren didn't get a reply because both of them heard a door somewhere open then shut. She pressed farther back into the corner while Sherlock remained where he was.

When gymnasium door shut, a voice spoke from out of sight. It was a voice that Lauren knew all too well.

"Well, well, Mr. Holmes, I'm impressed. You figured it out. It's rather unfortunately that you're not dead. You may have fooled Moriarty, but you didn't fool me."

It was Justin's voice. Only this time, his voice was cold.


	16. Chapter 16

Lauren fought from making any noise of surprise. She pressed her palm to her mouth stifling a gasp.

"I'm rather curious, Mr. Holmes. How long did you know it was me?" Justin was just out of Lauren's vision and she didn't dare move to see. Sherlock was also out of sight.

"I had a theory before I knew for sure. I did some digging in the school records and learned that your grandfather designed the school. Also you were in school here when one of the girls that we managed to identify, went missing during your last years. However that wasn't the first victim was it?" Sherlock talked smoothly like calling a bluff in a poker game.

"No, the first victim was years before I was even born as I, no doubt, assume you figured out." Sherlock made a noise of confirmation. "My father killed the first one. It became a family tradition you could say."

"Not a very good tradition," Sherlock whispered.

"Isn't it?" Justin said half chuckling. "Of course, during my time, I played off the innocent one by helping in the search and comforting the friends and family." He gave out a laugh. "They thought I was an angel. I found myself very amused by their trust in me when I was the one who killed their loved one."

Lauren couldn't believe what she was hearing but she was hearing it anyway. Justin continued. "Though I am quite curious what made you not trust me when we first met and even before then? Did it have something to do with the fact that I was with Lauren?"

"I just noticed a few things," Sherlock said in a matter of fact. "I didn't trust you the moment I saw you at the restaurant."

"That's right. You were the waiter. The one Lauren had a private word with," Justin walked into view his back to Lauren. She gripped the gun tighter.

"You know, Sherlock, you've gotten in the way too many times."

"Was it just the two times?"

"Excuse me."

"Oh the two times that you tried to kill Lauren," Sherlock said.

Lauren stopped breathing. Justin had tried to kill her and he had come to comfort her. "Oh maybe it was three." Sherlock said again.

"Oh, so you figured those out too," Justin smiled. "I'm impressed. Can you name all three of them for me? I do love when someone thinks they are cleverer than I am."

"The gas leak in the solitary confinement room off her main lab, trapped in the freezer while trying to solve your crime, and the day I die," Sherlock listed. "I managed to get her out of the house before you had the chance. I knew Moriarty wanted her dead. Those kinds of things don't happen by accident."

Justin huffed. "Moriarty did want her dead. I tried a couple times to reason with him. However, what he says, in the end, goes. Who was I to argue with him?"

"Did you even care about her?" Sherlock said.

"Lauren," Justin sighed. "Lauren is a wonderful girl but then again so were the girls that I ended. She is brilliant…a little too brilliant. But her judgment was clouded when it comes to me. That's rather lucky for me. Because I finish dealing with you, I'll finish Moriarty's deed and finish her."

Lauren saw Justin pull a gun from his back pocket. "Good bye, Mr. Holmes."

She needed to act now. Without thinking, Lauren stepped out of her hiding place. She pointed the gun at Justin's back. "Justin," her voice broke a little. He whirled around gun still pointed at Sherlock. "Put the gun down…now!"

A haunting smile touched his lips. "Hello, Lauren, I imagined you heard every word."

"I did," she said still pointing the gun at him. "Please, Justin, just put the gun down."

"Let's think this through, Lauren," Justin tried to reason with her. "First off, you won't really shot me. You don't have it in you. Second off, when you don't shot, I'll kill both you and Sherlock and no one will know what happened to you or him. And if you did shoot, you would miss and I would still kill you and him."

Lauren looked at Sherlock who began to move. "Sit down, Mr. Holmes," Justin snapped and turned to him. Sherlock froze.

"Justin, don't, please. I trusted you." She whispered.

"That was your mistake, wasn't it? Now," Justin looked at Lauren. "Say goodbye to your precious friend."

"No!" Lauren screamed.

There were two loud bangs. Lauren opened her eyes. She swallowed. Justin lay on the floor. There were two bullet holes in chest. Blood was spilling out on to the gym floor.

Lauren felt the tears form in her eyes. She started shaking. Sherlock came up to her. "It's okay. Hey, it's okay." He gently pulled the gun from her hand.

She moved and bent down next to Justin. "We need my brother. He'll clear this up." Sherlock pulled out his phone and started dialing. He looked to see Lauren bent down over Justin.

She reached to her fiancée. She picked up his head and rested it on her lap. He may have been a murder but she cared about him. Now he was dead. She killed him herself. Wrapping her arms around his head, she started to cry.

**The truth behind the killer. I do feel somewhat bad about making Lauren kill him but she was protecting Sherlock. Also I feel guilt that she did have feels for Justin and then she had to kill him. It sucks to be her really.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Curls, why are we in Egypt?" Lauren removed her sunglasses to stare out in the desert wastelands, "And not just any where in Egypt but on the Nile?"

She turned her back on the scenery leaning against the boat banister. Sherlock still in a traditional button up white shirt stood his back to her. "It's important. That's all you need to know." He said simply.

"John and Molly are going to wonder if I don't come home sometime you know. Especially since…" Lauren trailed off not wanting to think about Justin's death and the cause and reason. Justin had been dead for about two months now. She still wasn't fully over it. She had even kept the ring not knowing what to do with it or if she should keep it or not.

Sherlock faced her. "That's not important right now." He placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up into his brilliant eyes. "What is important is to focus on the matter that is on hand."

Lauren scrutinized his hair for a moment. Finally, she ran her fingers through his now short blonde hair. "You're right," she teased. "We do need to focus on what is important and your hair is important right now. Blonde is not your color. I think you look better with the curls."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I see that you witty humor didn't disappear."

"I'm speaking the truth. I can't call you 'Curls' if you don't have any." Lauren teased trying to keep her spirits up. She was an Egypt for the first time and it was somewhere she had always wanted to go and now she was here.

"You know that I don't like it when you call me 'Curls'." He moved his hands to her waist and pulled her in close. Lauren knew he was trying to play the undercover part of a couple on a honeymoon. Her opinion was that he was trying too hard.

"Excuse me," a native, our host for our trip, came up to us. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Edwards. I will show you to your cabin. Come, this way," he began to walk away.

Sherlock grabbed Lauren's hand and they followed him with another man behind them bringing their two suitcases. The host opened a door to their room and gestured them to enter.

The first thing Lauren noticed was that there was only one bed to sleep on. She sighed inwardly thinking of the last time she shared a bed with a man. It was when she was living with Justin.

"I hope you will enjoy your time with us. Dinner will be served at 7. There will be a cocktail hour will all the guests later tonight after dinner. Till then, feel free to explore and met the other passengers." The host bowed out with servant behind him.

Sherlock and Lauren were left alone to stand there awkwardly. When Sherlock was about to say something, Lauren cut him off. "You can have the bed. I'll find something to make the floor more comfortable."

She started to gather some things together to make a small bed on the floor for herself. Sherlock placed his case on the bed and began unpacked. "I was going to say that we could share." He whispered under his breath but Lauren heard him.

"All finished," she straightened looking at her handy work of a make shift bed. "Now, if you need me, I'll be on the upper deck." Lauren left the room quickly avoiding Sherlock's eyes.

She climbed the stairs and entered the top deck and moved to the edge. Lauren watched the water crash against the boat's side as it travelled down the Nile. Inhaling, she took in the desert air. She took Justin's ring out. The diamond caught the setting sun.

A hand rested on her shoulders. She didn't look to see who it was, knowing full well who it was. She shoved the ring back into her pocket. Reaching, she rested her hand on Sherlock's hand.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I killed my fiancée for you, Sherlock. It's not your fault." She sighed.

"Funny how that logic doesn't make any sense."

"I meant…" she sighed again heavily. "I made the choice to shot him to kill. I could have shot his hand or leg. No, I shot to kill protecting you. I think the thing I regret the most is that I hadn't seen the signs before it all happened."

"It doesn't matter, Lauren." Sherlock said. "It's the past and the past is the past. All we need to do is look to the future."

She smiled slightly at him. Lauren instantly became overwhelmed by heat and nausea. "Excuse me, Sherlock." She raced to the cabin. Locking the door, Lauren went into the bathroom. She threw up in the toilet.

Several knocks on the door told Lauren that Sherlock was standing outside of the bathroom. He kept banging, "Lauren, hey, Lauren, you all right?"

"I'm fine. The heat just got to me. That's all." Lauren lied. She lay on the floor. "I just haven't been feeling good these past few days."

"All right," Sherlock whispered. "I'll be out on deck when you're feeling better to come back."

Lauren heard him leave the cabin. Exhaling loudly, she touched her abdomen. She was sick to her stomach. Lauren had been so sick the past couple days.

She stood shaking and rinsed her mouth out with some Scope. Lauren exited and she returned to the deck where Sherlock was sitting on a deck chair. She moved over to him. Sitting on his lap, he wrapped his arms around her waist. She knew they had to keep up the cover.

A woman suddenly appeared. She seemed a bit startled by their presence there. "Oh hello, I'm Teresa Vance. Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Carissa Edwards and this is my husband, Michael Edwards." Lauren stood and shook Teresa's hand. "We're here on our honeymoon."

"Oh congrats," Teresa said. Sherlock shook her hand as well. "Oh, and aren't you lucky? He's very handsome."

Lauren chuckled trying not to be awkward. "Thank you."

"I assume that I'll see you two at the cocktail hour tonight."

"Of course," Sherlock said even though Lauren was going to decline. "We'll be there."

And according to Sherlock's word, Lauren found herself dressing into an elegant black dress. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were still as hazel as they normally were. But she could still see the effects of Justin's death in her eyes.

Struggling, she tried to get at the zipper but she couldn't reach. "Sherlock," she whispered meekly. She opened the bathroom door a crack and whispered his name again.

"Hey Lauren," Sherlock turned around as he fixed his bow tie.

"I can't get my zipper." She confessed. "Could you…?"

She turned her back and he opened the bathroom door the rest of the way. She felt his fingers grab the zipper but he hesitated. She shivered inwardly as she felt his eyes across her body. He finally zipped the dress and his hand moved up and over her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said briskly and pulled away slipping past him and into the main room. "Shall we be off?" She said to him as she put in earrings.

"Yeah," he snapped back into reality. He pulled on his coat and stuck out his arm. She took it and they went to one of the rooms where guests could sit, play cards, have a couple drinks, and just chat the day away.

Several guests greeted them along with Teresa. Lauren got into a game of cards with some of the guests while Sherlock sat in one of the chairs near by watching her.

She lost the track of the time and didn't know how they were there till some guests started turning in. Every time someone offered her a drink, she'd decline politely.

Finally, Sherlock stood and rested his hand on her shoulder. "I'm ready to turn in. How about you?"

Despite wanting to stay up and play more games, she couldn't deny that she was tired beyond belief. "Yeah," she whispered then to her fellow passengers she said, "I'm turning in. Have a good night."

"You too," some said.

"Have a naughty night," Teresa said.

Sherlock's eyebrows went together but Lauren took his arm and they walked out. She retired to her make shift bed on the ground while Sherlock took the bed.

She fell asleep with Sherlock's eyes watching.


	18. Chapter 18

Lauren woke to the sound of a scream. She sat up looking around quickly. Instead of being on the floor, she discovered she was on the bed. Sherlock was awake on the bed on the floor.

"Did you…?" Lauren asked.

She didn't have time to finish her sentence when Sherlock jumped up and rushed out the door. Lauren quickly followed and found Sherlock entering a cabin down a ways from theirs.

She followed in and saw a terrified woman employee and a dead man lying in bed. His throat was sliced. Lauren stepped behind Sherlock. "What do you make of this?"

"I'll give you one thing," he whispered. "At least I won't have to worry about him anymore."

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked but didn't get an answer because people started showing at the door.

"Everyone please remain calm," Sherlock said. "I'm a detective from Scotland Yard in England. I will question each of you individual. Until then please return to breakfast."

The small crowd disappeared. The maid stayed. Sherlock turned to her. "Tell the captain of the boat that there was a murder and one of the passengers is from a detective agency. And I wish to speak with him immediately."

The maid nodded and disappeared.

Lauren examined the body. "What did you mean won't have to worry about him?"

"He's part of Moriarty's network like Ju-" Sherlock cut himself off. "Part of the reason we are in Egypt is because of him and the other part is that you wanted to go to Egypt. What do you think?"

Lauren sighed. "Kitchen knife, more than likely a bread knife," she pointed at the dead man's neck. "Take a look at the jagged cuts. The knife must have had indents and grooves to create such a cut. He smells. Alcohol and something else," Lauren leaned in more and sniffed. "I can't tell though."

"A sleeping agent," Sherlock began searching the cabin. "He doesn't take one on a regular basis. He was drugged." Sherlock slammed the final cabinet door. "Keep looking for clues. I'm going to interrogate."

Before Lauren could object, he was already out the door. It was like the old days again. Sherlock would run off at the most random time leaving her to other things. She began searching. Many things clued her in about the man. She went through letters and papers hidden in secret places.

That's when she saw something odd. It was keychain of the oddest design. She pocketed without much thought as to what it was. Lauren would try to remember where she had seen it before. Till then she had other things to attend to.

Finishing up her work, she found Sherlock interrogating his last person. She had been working for hours and didn't even realize it. He dismissed the person. He looked up to see her standing there at the doorway.

"Did you find anything?" He asked.

"I did. I don't know why it caught my attention. I think I've seen it somewhere before." She pulled out the keychain and handed it to Sherlock.

"Of course you have," he said. "There was one just like this at your house. It was Justin's."

Lauren's head snapped in Sherlock's direction. "What do you mean it was at my house?"

Sherlock swallowed.

"You can't have known that. You've never been to my house before…" She stopped. "Oh my god, you went to my house and went through my stuff."

Sherlock opened and closed his mouth. She stomped her foot. "You…! Oh. I can't believe you!"

"I did it for your good. I was worried. It was when I suspected Justin of the murder of those women. I wasn't going to tell you that at the time because you might have strangled me." Sherlock tried to defend himself.

"What's stopping me from doing it now?" Lauren threatened.

"I have no idea." He said honestly.

"You're a hard man to deal with." She huffed.

"At least, I solved this mystery."

"Who did it?" Lauren said curious.

"The chief's assistant, it turns out he was hired a few months back and he has a very weak excuse for where he was last night. Plus he has motive since the dead man was sleeping with his wife. The wife had no choice in the matter. So essentially we're dealing with a man who not only helped us take down Moriarty's network but also freed his wife from a terrible fate and got revenge." Lauren looked at Sherlock sitting.

"God, I don't know how you live with yourself."

"I wonder how you ever put up with me in high school." Sherlock counteracted.

Lauren shrugged. "You were my only real friend. Plus you were fun. You taught me a great deal."

"There's only one real mystery on this boat," Sherlock said.

"What's that?"

"Why wouldn't you have a drink?" Lauren froze. "I know you well enough to know that when you're out with friends or on vacation you will take a drink but you turned down anyone who offered you some. What's going on, Lauren? You've been acting strange even since I told you that we were going to Egypt to have a small trip. Why are you acting like this?"

Lauren sighed. She knew that there was no way of getting out of this so she decided the truth was all that she could do. "Sherlock," she looked up into his eyes. Her voice broke. "I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened slowly. A shock look on his face gave him away. He was dumbstruck and didn't know what to say.

"It's Justin's. Of course," she said awkwardly. "I knew that I was about a day before the funeral. I never told Justin. I hardly think that would change his mind given the circumstances…."

Sherlock stood and moved to a bar. He poured himself a drink. "Sherlock, please, I know this is a lot to handle. It's been a lot for me too."

Sherlock downed the drink. "And now the father's gone. I'm sorry. Lauren, if there is anything…"

She came up behind him. She wrapped his arms around his chest. He grabbed her arms to keep her close. Lauren rested her head between his shoulder blades. "Lauren," he whispered.

"Yeah."

"This child, he won't have a father and I can't help feel that it's partly my fault." Sherlock turned around to look at her. "I'll take care of the child. I'll be the father the child will never get to have. I'll take care of both of you. I promise."

He pulled her closer. "Thanks, Sherlock." She looked up at him again. "Can…can you say it?"

He touched her chin and lifted her head. "Lauren, I love you. So much, more than I even know myself."

His hand slid to the back of her neck and he placed his lips on hers. Lauren moved her hand to follow his and they ended up in a waltz formation. She was happy, still guilt filled, but happy.


	19. Chapter 19

Grumbling, she rolled over in bed to pick up the phone. The light up buttons disorientated her till her eyes adjusted. "Hello," she answered.

"Hey, Lauren," the voice answered.

"Sherlock," she smiled. "What are you doing? Calling me at one in the morning?" She looked at the clock. It was more like one fifteen but she didn't care. Lauren was happy to hear him either way.

"It was the only time I could get the chance to call. How are you?" He said into the phone.

"I'm all right. Doctor said everything was in great order and that it should be smooth sailing from here if I take care of myself and come to my check ups." Lauren readjusted herself

"That's good," she heard Sherlock sigh with relief. "How is the baby?"

"He's fine. At least, that's as far as I can tell. I won't feel anything for the next few months." Lauren touched her belly. There was some weight gain but still not enough that is noticeable.

"Oh, I'll drop by soon. I promise."

"Sherlock, I miss you. It seems like forever since Egypt." Lauren said wishfully.

"It was only a week ago." Sherlock chuckled.

"It seems like forever." She repeated.

Lauren could feel him smiling though the phone. "Where are you today?"

"Sorry, Lauren, I can't tell you. I want to protect you." Sherlock said sadly.

"I understand. Please don't hesitate to come back."

There was a silence on his end. "It might be a while, Lauren. I don't know when."

"I see," she whispered.

"Have you seen John? How is he?"

"I saw John when I came home from Egypt. We went out to dinner. He asked a lot about Egypt." Lauren sighed. "He misses you Sherlock. Why can't you just come home and tell him that you're all right?"

"It's complicated, Lauren. I'm sorry. There's so much that needs to be done before I can come back." Lauren felt her heart sink a little. "I'll come back to visit though, that I can promise."

"All right," she whispered.

"I've got to go."

"I'll talk to you later." She was about to hang up when she heard Sherlock called to her.

"Hey Lauren," she put the phone back to her ear. "I love you," he whispered so quiet that Lauren barely heard it.

"I love you too, Sherlock. Goodbye." She hung up smiling. She rolled over and fell into a deep relaxing sleep.

**Another cute moment, just for and all my readers! When I wrote this I thought of you. Thank you all for reading my (cough I mean Lauren's) story. More chapters on the way soon. Please feel free to review to your heart's content. I own nothing. **


	20. Chapter 20

"Oh, Lord," Lauren hissed. "I'm going to be late."

She dropped the dish that she washing and she quickly dried her hands. It was a mad dash to get things together. Lauren finally had her coat right side up and right side in.

She shoved her feet into a pair of shoes. As she left, she grabbed her keys from the hook on the wall. Lauren plowed down the stairs and out the front door.

"Cab," she shouted trying hail a cab.

No one answered her call. She stood on the side of the street still trying. In despair, Lauren pulled out her phone and dialed John. When he answered, she sighed.

"John, I'm going to be late to my appointment. Will you please let Doctor James know? I just can't get a cab."

Just as she said those words, a cab noticed her hailing and pulled over to pick her up. "Never mind, John," she said quickly into the phone. "I'll be there soon as I can."

She hung up and got in.

"Where are we headed today, Ma'am?" The cabi said from the front.

"James Clinic," Lauren answered.

"All right," he started driving.

Lauren relaxed a little. She'd only be a few minutes late. Her phone suddenly started vibrating. Looking at the screen, she saw "Blocked Number". She answered thinking it was Sherlock.

"Hello," she smiled but her smile faded when the voice replied.

"Hello to you too," it was voice she didn't know.

"Who is this?" She asked angrily.

"Oh you shouldn't be worried about who I am. You should be more worried about the driver."

"The driver," the phone clicked. Lauren blinked. "H-hello?"

She looked up in horror. There was a loud shattering bang and the driver's head snapped back and the car went out of control.

Instinctively, Lauren threw up her arms to shield her face. The force of a battering-ram hit the side of the cab sending it rolling. Lauren felt herself being tossed around like a rag doll.

Finally the spinning car came to stop upside. Lauren's seat belt was tight across her throat. She struggled to get free but passed out in the attempt. Her eyes opened a second later to the sound of sirens.

Her whole body ached and screamed in pain. She cringed as hands came towards her. She went into shock as they cut the safety belt from her. Someone pulled her from the wreckage but she blacked out again as her body moved in a painful way.

She woke being laid on the stretcher. Everything was blurred, smeared, and on delay as she looked around to see the faces around her. No one stuck out as someone she knew.

Something was put around her mouth and she felt clean air coming up and in her nose. Through the ringing, she thought she could hear voices but she couldn't be sure. She watched someone pull out a needle and put the needle in her hand.

She blacked out one last time. Her mind grabbed her and pulled her in. She was standing in front of 221. Reaching to open the door, she could hear a violin playing.

She walked inside. Lauren climbed the stairs following the music of the violin. The door to 221B was open a little. Lauren pushed the door all the way open. The music stopped the second her foot crossed the threshold.

No one was in the flat.

"Lauren," she whirled around to see John standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"John, where's Sherlock?" she asked urgently.

"Lauren, Sherlock's dead. He's been dead for a long time now." John took her hand. "Come I'll show you."

The background changed from 221B into the cemetery. They were standing in front of Sherlock's grave. She pulled away from John. "No, John, Sherlock's alive. I went with him to Egypt. Remember, I went to Egypt?"

"Sherlock's dead. You never went to Egypt. You're probably in shock. After all, you feel guilty." John stepped towards her.

She backed up. "What are you talking about?"

"You killed him, Lauren. You killed Sherlock."

"No, I didn't." She began to panic as John changed into Justin. He smiled at her. "No, I didn't kill Sherlock. I swear. I didn't kill him." A hand landed on her shoulder. She turned to see Sherlock standing there. "Sherlock," she said relieved then she saw the dead look in his eyes.

"Lauren," Justin said. She turned to face him. He had a knife. "I killed him. Now, I'm going to kill you." He lunged.

"No," Lauren woke with a start. She was in the hospital.

"No what?" Molly was sitting next to her.

"Nothing," Lauren looked around. Flowers were all over the room. "Where did…?"

"The flowers," Molly smiled. "Everyone from work heard about the accident. They sent their love with flowers and cards." She leaned back and chuckled sadly. "I'm hoping that one day I won't have to come visit you in the hospital."

Lauren's lips twitched then she weakly said. "H-have you heard from…?"

Molly shook her head. "Not since he left. I don't know how to get a hold of him. I'm sorry."

"Me too," Lauren exhaled. Through her fingers, Lauren could see a look on Molly's face. Molly had bad news and didn't want to tell Lauren. "What aren't you telling me, Molly?"

"I didn't know you were pregnant." She whispered.

Lauren's heart stopped. "What did you say?"

"I didn't know you were pregnant."

"The only way they would have told you is if…" Lauren stopped.

"There was nothing that they could do." Molly tried to console but Lauren was all ready in tears.

"Oh my God, my baby," she said through tears.

The pain was beyond description. It was passed any physical pain she had experienced in the crash. The pain penetrated deep inside tearing Lauren apart. It was pain like she had experienced when her mother died. Unbearable, crushing, soul destroying heartache that she didn't know was possible to feel.

She didn't notice Molly leave. Lauren didn't even know when she had fallen asleep tired from cry and the painkillers. She woke to the sound of the door opening.

A coarse hand touched hers in the night. "Lauren," a hushed voice came from the darkness. She opened her eyes to see Sherlock leaning over her.

"Sherlock," she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his shoulder as he held her tight. She didn't cry….not this time. She just wanted someone to hold her.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"I've come to take you away from here. Far away from here," he said.

Lauren shook her head. "I can't, Sherlock."

"Of course you can," he said. "You can leave. We can leave this all behind us. We could go somewhere away from this."

She could hear the sadness in his voice. But he was also scared. "Not until I'm discharged from the hospital, Sherlock." She touched his face. She could feel him swallow. "Where would we go?"

"California," he said.

"America, Sherlock?"

"Yes," he said determined. "I'll come and get you in a week." He bent over her. He kissed her mouth. "We'll get away for a while. You'll be safe. I'll make you happy again."

She felt his hand slid from his as the sleep started to take over. "Sherlock, don't leave me." She was asleep again reliving the accident in her dreams.


	21. Chapter 21

"Curls," Sherlock poked his head out of the airplane's washroom. "What are we even doing at California?" Lauren looked up at him from her magazine. Her eyebrows came together. "Are you a ginger now? That could be a bit insulting for me."

His head was now a reddish blonde color. He still had curls but not as long as his normal hair style. "It's auburn, Lauren." He went back into the washroom. "It's a surprise."

"Please just tell me that we aren't chasing down one of Moriarty's people while we are there. I'm not in the mood for a mystery." She dropped the magazine on the table next to the couch chairs.

"No," Sherlock called. "It's a surprise. You would have no idea how many strings I had to pull on Mycroft to make everything possible."

"You talked to Mycroft?" Lauren stood and moved to the washroom.

"Yeah," Sherlock replied then he smiled seeing her in the mirror. Turning around, he grabbed her pulling her close. "I promise we will have a good time. You deserve that much after everything that has happened to you."

She smiled weakly seeing herself. Her reflection looked tired, depressed, and just plain. Lauren was still suffering from the loss her child. Sherlock had tried everything to make her feel better even since he came back to visit her. She was happy to be with him but she still felt terrible.

A flight attendant entered the room. "We will be landing in California in twenty minutes."

"Very good," Sherlock said to him. "Thank you."

The attendant left them there. Lauren looked around trying to find something to do. "We should probably sit."

Sherlock nodded and they took two seats. Strapping in, Sherlock took her hand. They remained silent till they landed and were allowed to get off.

They only exchanged words when Lauren came to the stairs. Sherlock warned her to be careful and she thanked him. After customs and other procedures, they grabbed a car and Sherlock drove.

Lauren played with the windows rolling them up and down. She stopped when she saw a mansion through the glass. Straightening, she watched it pass. "People live in those?"

Sherlock knew that she was thinking about her life where she and her mother could barely afford a nice flat. "We're staying in something like that. Not as big, but it's the same idea."

Lauren looked at him. They traveled farther in silence till Sherlock pulled the car into a private driveway. As they traveled down the road, the house became visible. Lauren could clearly see a barn in the back and the landscaping was incredible.

Sherlock unloaded the car when they arrived. Lauren went inside. The décor was past the coziness of 221B. She was scared to even breathe in fear of knocking something over. Sherlock came in with the two suitcases.

"Our room is upstairs. I'm going to put our cases up there. I'll be back." Sherlock disappeared up the opened staircase to the level above.

She went to back and saw that there was a real barn. Lauren walked to the barn to find some horses in their stables. She saw one where one stable didn't have a horse stick his head out. She peered into the stable.

A gorgeous dapple grey stallion was inside. He was easily sixteen hands. When he saw Lauren looking in, he gingerly came forward. Lauren reached out and touched his muzzle. His big eyes blinked at her as she smiled.

"Do you like it?" Sherlock had arrived. He came to her side. "You always did love horses. I had Mycroft find us a place here where there were horses you could ride when you wanted to."

"You must thank your brother for me."

"Oh the horses are just the beginning. The surprise is that Mycroft managed to pull enough strings so that we could go to the Grammy's as VIP guests from London."

She turned to him. "God, you must be joking."

"Nope, and your dress has all ready been made it just needs to be fitted." Sherlock watched her face lighten. He knew she was feeling better.

"Where is it?" She said eagerly.

"We're going to the tailor after dinner." Sherlock reassured her. "Till dinner, I thought maybe…" He revealed what he had behind his back. He had a horse bridle. "I thought we could go for a ride."

After riding horses around the large acreage, they returned the horses back to their stalls. Sherlock sighed heavily. "What is it?" Lauren asked moving to him.

He looked at her. "I'm sorry that I could make this place more like home for you. I know how much stress you been under with all that has happened and you losing the baby." He stopped not knowing what to say for the first time.

Lauren stroked his arm in a loving way. "Sherlock, dear, don't worry about me. I'm worried about you. You took it hard even though it wasn't even your baby. I want to make you feel better." He looked away from her.

"Besides," she continued. "Home isn't where you sleep or stay or where the comforts of life are. It's the place you go when you're lonely to feel better. It doesn't matter where we go. It will always be home to me when you are here."

He smiled. "You're my home too." Sherlock kissed her gently. "Human Error, everyone has them. You are my Human Error. I'll keep it that way."

"You're mine too." She rubbed her nose against his.

He grabbed her hand. "I hope you're ready for tomorrow. We are going to picking up the suit and dress in time for tonight's big event."


	22. Chapter 22

After hours of having her hair teased, curled and tugged, Lauren was forced to sit for a half an hour while her eye brows were plucked and her make up done. It was a relief when the woman finally finished. "Thank you," she said gratefully.

The woman left the room leaving Lauren to stare at her reflection. She couldn't recognize herself. Her hair fell behind her in curls. Her lips were stained red by lipstick. Lauren looked at one side of her face then the other.

"Lauren," Sherlock called from downstairs. "Are you ready to go?"

"I'll be down in a moment." She grabbed the silver dress hanging on a hook. Pulling it on, it felt weird to her. It was a backless dress with a black satin train. The upper sleeve had two diamonds cut out from it. Grabbing the earrings, she put them in and began putting a necklace on as she moved toward the stairs.

She came down after getting it on. Sherlock looked up to see her coming down the stairs. Lauren felt herself going a little red. His mouth hung slightly open. She walked up to him.

"You can't wear a bowtie like that." She readjusted his tie as he stared her. She noticed and she looked to the side. "What?"

"Nothing… it's just…Lauren," he couldn't find words. That made her very nervous.

She pulled away. Walking away from him, she could feel his eyes on her back. Lauren felt uncomfortable all over again. "How many British celebrities do you think we will run into tonight?"

"Quite a few I'd imagine," Sherlock replied still in a daze.

She turned to face him. "So how are we getting there?"

"There's limo out front. It's taking us there."

"Sherlock, it's going to be hard to pretend to be like celebrities."

"Well then don't act like a celebrity. Pretend to be has been celebrity. You know a celebrity that was famous. I won't worry too much. You'll do perfect." Sherlock extended his arm to her.

Taking it, she whispered. "I don't know about that."

"You look wonderful, Lauren."

She smiled. It made her feel a bit better but she still felt awkward in this style. Lauren had never been so well done up before. Sherlock opened the door of the limo for her and she went in.

They rode till they arrived at the Dolby Theatre. She became to breathe heavily. Sherlock touched her hand. "Just relax. Act like we belong there. We do really. A movie director will join us. Mycroft had called him up. It will be okay."

She nodded. The door opened. Sherlock slipped out first and there was a sudden hush. Lauren could see the crowd trying to see in the limo. Sherlock reached in and smiled.

Swallowing, she gingerly took his hand. She stepped out one leg at time. There was a collective gasp when she exited the vehicle. A cheer started up. Everyone around Lauren clapped and cheered. She began to relax a little then.

A man in a tuxedo approached them. He leaned and fake gave Lauren a kiss. He whispered. "Mycroft's friends, please just play along with what I do."

Lauren nodded and smiled. Sherlock nodded hearing what he said. He extended his hand to the director and they shook hands. They began walking down the red carpet.

She smiled at everyone and at the cameras. Sherlock kept his hand touching her back at all time. But his eyes were watching the crowd like he was looking for someone.

"Kiss for the camera," a paparazzi man called to them.

Sherlock snapped to reality and their situation. She looked up at him. "You don't have to," she mouthed.

He touched her chin and kissed her mouth. There was a huge cheer and the flashes increased. They broke apart and she stared at his eyes. For the first time since the accident, the nagging sadness disappeared.

She wasn't sad anymore. It would still hurt but she knew that everything would be just fine. Lauren saw a look in Sherlock's eyes. It was a look she hadn't seen in years not since childhood.

They kept going down the carpet. The director stayed nearby to make them seem like them belonged there but Sherlock was sure that Lauren made up for it. She waved like the movie star and beamed so brightly.

Lauren saw Sherlock's head snap in the direction of someone. "We need a distraction." He whispered.

"What for?" She said surprised.

"I might have slightly lied when I said that we were here just for you. There's a bit of Moriarty's network down here and I laid a trap to catch."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "What did you have in mind?"

"Something crazy," he looked at her. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," she realized she poked too soon when he ran up an announcer. The man nodded and gave Sherlock a microphone. Lauren saw the man hurriedly talking into a device as Sherlock came up to her.

"Everyone," Sherlock said.

Everyone quieted down. "Tonight is an incredible night for everyone not just for the celebrities but for the fans that support them. I want to make this night better for one person." He looked at her. "Lauren," he walked up to her.

Her heart stopped as he got down on one knee. "I've known you since we were children." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. He was finally going to get the chance to use it. "I care about you and I love you. Will you do me the wonderful honor of marrying me?"

She started at him. Everyone waited with baited breath. The pressure was on and Lauren knew it. "Say something, Lauren. This is for real."

Smiling, the tears came to her eyes. "Yes, of course, I will."

He sprang up and planted a kiss on her mouth. Sherlock slipped the ring on her finger. "Come on, let's get out of here." He grabbed her hand and they ran past several celebrities who shouted congratulations.

Sherlock was on the hunt. Lauren could tell. He touched something on his ear. "He's getting away. We're in hot pursuit. Hurry up."

Lauren struggled to catch up. She could barely walk in heels let alone run in them. "Sherlock, slow down," she called to him.

He didn't hear her and they kept running. When they caught up with their target, he was already surrounded by men in suits. Lauren panted as Sherlock watched the men take the suspect away.

"Mycroft's men," Lauren panted asking.

"Yeah," he looked at her. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? The only things wrong with me is that I was just proposed to then I was just dragged in heels after a criminal. I'm fine. How are you?" Lauren leaned against a wall as she stood on one leg roll her raised ankle.

"I'm good."

"Sherlock," she whispered.

"Yeah, Lauren," he turned back to her.

"Did you mean it? Were you serious? Is it real?" She glanced at the ring on her finger.

"Did you want it to be?" He smiled at her.

She sighed. Sherlock wasn't himself. Neither was she. She realized that she didn't like it. She didn't like it all. Lauren knew that she needed to fix it.


	23. Chapter 23

She came out of the bedroom wearing nothing but Sherlock's tuxedo shirt from last night. Lauren found Sherlock at the table with a newspaper. "Morning," she said.

"Morning," he said in his deep voice. He turned another page. "You'll never guess what I just read in the papers. It is an interesting story about a couple who appeared at the Oscars yesterday. The funny thing is that no one knows who they are."

"That is strange." Lauren said pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Are there any pictures?"

"It made the front page." Sherlock turned the newspaper to face her. She saw the picture of Sherlock and her posing in front of the camera.

"I see," she said. Sherlock wrapped his arm around her as she sat on his lap. "Mysterious Woman steals the Oscars by storm, quite a headline," she took a sip.

"Excuse me, we made the front cover." He kissed her cheek.

"I did the hard work." Lauren scoffed.

"I don't see how." Sherlock snorted.

"You didn't have to wear that dress." She shuttered. "My back got so cold. It was uncomfortable. And when we run to chase down that guy, I ran in heels. Heels, Sherlock, you should give it a try some time."

"No, thank you," Sherlock laid the paper down on the table.

Lauren wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders. "We will be that couple that no one knew." She chuckled then she whispered. "I can't stop thinking about last night."

"Yeah, it was fun chasing down a criminal after crashing a big event." Sherlock stopped looking at her. "And that's not what you meant was it?"

She looked away. "Yeah, it's been nice being with you, Sherlock. I've missed us being the ones chasing the bad guys. I kind of wish I didn't have to go home today."

"You know that I have other things that I need to do and I can't take you with me. I need to keep you safe." His hand rested on her thigh. "You have to go anyway. You've got work."

"What a horrible word." She sighed. "But I do suppose that is important. Besides, my rent is due next week."

Sherlock licked his lips thoughtfully. "You could always just move in with me."

She looked at him in surprise. "It would save you some rent."

"Sherlock, I don't mind paying rent. I do have money to pay for it. I'm paid quite a bit." Lauren tried making excuses.

"Just move in. There's room on my level. It's rather impractical for you to live so far from work. 221 is closer." Sherlock said. "Don't argue with me. You're moving in."

He got up leaving her there to stand by his chair. "You might want to get changed. We will need to leave for your train in a half an hour." Sherlock grabbed a mug for himself.

"How long did you chew that over?" Lauren asked cocking her head.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you asking me to move in." She replied. "What is John going to say when he learns that I'm living with you?"

"He wasn't my boyfriend." He snapped.

"I never said that, Sherlock." She leaned against the table. She folded her arms. "John thinks you are a sociopath. He would be thrown off by you having me move in with you. He's never known you to be the way I have. Remember that he wasn't there when we were kids. He doesn't know you like I do."

Sherlock blinked. She wrapped her arms around his chest behind him. "I'm going to miss you. I'll move in with you but not until you come back to London."

"That's understandable." Sherlock touched her hands. "I'll be home when I can, okay? Now go get ready to leave."

She headed for the stairs till she stopped and called to him. "Sherlock, thanks for the past few days. It has really taken my mind of everything. It made me happy."

He stayed there till she returned from changing and packing. Sherlock grabbed her suitcase and they went to the car. The drive to the airport was long mostly because of the silence. He held her hand as he drove down the streets and highway.

His hand laid their entwined hands on her thigh. She held his hand tight in hers. Lauren wanted to stay with him, solve more crimes, and chase down more criminals. She enjoyed Egypt and California and the flashback to the old times.

So when he dropped her off at the airport, she tried to convince him that she should stay. "Sherlock, please, I want to help. Let me come with you."

"You heard me the first time. I can't take you with me. I need you to go back and be there with John. That's how you can help me…help John." Sherlock released her from his grip he had around her.

"Please will you do this for me?" He whispered. She nodded. "That's my girl." He kissed her forehead just as an announcer called her flight. "Off you pop, Lauren," he pushed her gently.

She dug her heels into the ground. "Sherlock," she sighed. "Please hear me out before you interrupt. I do appreciate what you did for me this past week. But I must beg you to stop."

Sherlock tilted his head. "Listen. I have enjoyed this time with you but this isn't you. I want the narcissistic bastard back. It was nice that you were being nice, gentle, and loving. But I don't want that. I need a firm steadying hand. I want the sociopath that didn't care about anyone as long as he was enjoying the thrill of chase."

She ringed her hands. "I'll be my crazy high spirited self again as long as you will be your bastard self. I will get over what happened as long as you promise to also."

He bowed his head. Sherlock saw that she was pushing the ring towards him. "No," he shook his head. "It was meant for you. Keep it." She smiled.

"I'll see you on the flip side, Curls." Lauren left Sherlock standing there.

She gave her ticket to the attendant as she heading for the gate. She looked at Sherlock who raised his hand to her. She smiled at him then passed through the gate and boarded the plane.

As it prepared for take off, she looked out of the window and she could see a figure looking out the building windows. Sherlock watched the plane move from the gate and to the take off place. The building disappeared as the plane took off flying high into the sky.

Sitting for the next 20 hours, she woke to the arrival. When it was time to exit, she was one of the first having sat in first class. Lauren exited wondering where Sherlock was right then.

Powering up her phone, she called Molly. "Hey, Molly, I'm back from my trip. Can you come get me?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few." Molly replied.

"Thanks, Molly. I owe you big," She smiled.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Lauren looked up to the sky. "Everything is going to be just fine."

**Hopefully, everything will be back to work.**


	24. Chapter 24

Throwing the bag down, she collapsed on her bed in Molly's flat. She was exhausted even if it was noonday. She rolled over wanting to get some sleep when her phone started ringing.

"Hello," she said as she rubbed her face trying to get less tired.

"Lauren, I heard you were back in town." John spoke.

"Happy news travels fast," she teased. "What can I help you with?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to dinner and meet someone." John was hiding something. Lauren could tell but she figured that John had a new girlfriend or something.

"All right, what time? Do I have time to have a nap before?" Lauren sat up.

"Does seven sound good?" John proposed.

"Seven's fine." Lauren yawned. "Where are we meeting up?"

"I was just going to come get you. Are you still living at Molly's?"

"Yes," she walked to the kitchen of Molly's flat.

"All right, see you then." John hung up. She tossed her phone onto the counter as she opened the refrigerator. Lauren grabbed the milk and poured herself a glass.

Her phone went off again. "Hello," she answered again.

"Did you get home safe?" It was Sherlock this time.

"Yes, I did. Guess who's going to dinner with John and his mystery date." Lauren said sarcastically cheerfully.

"I'm guessing you," Sherlock said straight faced. "Have a good time, okay? I'm glad to know you're home safe. I won't be able to contact you for a while so, don't worry. I'll be fine."

"I'm already worried." She grumpily sighed.

"I'll talk to you as soon as I can. I'll be back when I can." He promised. He hung up leaving Lauren with her cup of milk.

Finishing her milk, she went walking around the flat. It was simple yet very neat. Molly didn't like having anything out of place. On one of the side tables, there was a photo. Lauren picked it up.

The picture was Molly and a man. It was rather amusing to Lauren that the man in the picture looked a great deal like Sherlock. He had high cheek bones and curly brown hair. He was wearing a trench coat and scarf. But he was smiling.

She replaced the photo after noticing the rings. "So she finally got engaged. Good for her."

Falling back, Lauren landed on the couch. She was exhausted despite having slept practically the whole flight. Closing her eyes, they opened again and she looked around. The clock read six thirty.

The next thirty minutes was chaos as Lauren tired to pull herself and look at least decent. She had to take a shower, dry her hair, style her hair, and get some make up on. Just as she zipped up her dress, there was a knock at the door.

"Coming," she called. She grabbed her bag and rushed to the door.

John was standing there with a woman with short blonde hair, clearly dyed. "Lauren, it's good to see." Lauren saw a small mustache on John's top lip.

Not wanting to offend him, she chose not to bring it up. It aged him a great deal in her mind. "John, it's so good to see you." Her eyes just won't move from looking at the hair above his lip. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh, Lauren this is Mary Mortenson. Mary, Lauren," John gestured between the two of them.

A little voice in Lauren's head whispered "Liar" as she shook Mary's hand. It was curious that Lauren thought that. Everything else seemed fine about Mary but Lauren's instinct kept telling her "Liar". "So Mary, how did you and John meet?" Lauren asked as they headed for the car.

"Through his blog, actually," Mary beamed at him.

"What did you do to catch his attention?"

_Liar._

"I stood up for his friend that was the Hat Detective. Sherlock Holmes, you know?" Mary said over her shoulder as she pulled on her seat belt.

"I know him." Lauren promised.

"How do you know him?" Mary asked curious.

"I knew him in school. We were good friends at the time." Lauren confessed.

_Liar._

Lauren gave her head a little shake wanting to get rid of the voice in her head. "John, how could you never told me that Lauren and Sherlock were friends too?"

"It never came up," John shrugged.

"Yeah, that sounds like you." Mary teased.

The rest of the evening was filled with banter and light chatter over dinner. All through the night, Lauren couldn't shake the thought that Mary was hiding something. It was unnerving but she managed to push it to the back of her mind.

After dinner, John turned to Lauren. "Do you mind if I take Mary home first?"

"No, that's okay. We came take Mary home first." Lauren was tired but she did want to talk to John in private.

"I'll be home soon," John promised Mary. She nodded and got out of the car and went into a building. They started driving to Molly's apartment.

"John," Lauren said from the backseat.

"Yeah, Lauren," John glanced at the rearview mirror.

"Do you miss him?" She whispered.

There was a pause. "You mean Sherlock, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. Do you miss him?"

John swallowed. Lauren could hear his throat catch. "Yes… yes of course I miss him. He was my best friend."

"I'm sure that he would have wanted to hear that." Lauren commented thinking how Sherlock always thought John was a close friend.

"I suppose so."

The rest of the ride was silent. When John pulled up to the flats, Lauren saw Molly's car parked in the front. "Thanks for the night, John. I think she's a keeper." _Liar._

"Thanks, Lauren," John drove off.

Lauren opened the door and headed to the flat. Molly was scratching her cat. "Lauren, you are home." She greeted with a smile.

"Yeah, I just got home. John took me out and I met his new girlfriend." Lauren pulled off her heels and she rubbed the sole of her feet.

"Oh, that sounds like it was fun." Molly didn't stop smiling.

"You went out with your fiancée." Lauren noticed.

"Yeah, Tom is amazing. So how's Sherlock?" Molly said as a sort of after thought. "We never did get to talk when you got back."

"He's fine." Lauren yawned. "Hey, Molly, I don't want to come off as rude but I'm tired. I'm headed to bed."

"All right," Molly called after Lauren who disappeared into the guest bedroom. "Good night?"

Lauren fell into the bed still dressed. She heard the word repeat. _Liar._ She could only pray that it wouldn't come back to haunt her.

**Sorry this is so late and you had to wait so long. I feel so bad. I was out on vacation in a no wi-fi zone. I had a great time but I feel bad for you guys who waited in suspense for the next chapter. Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

"To be honest, I was expecting more blood."

After four long months, Sherlock was back. He had just finished talking with John and Mary. He had interrupted John trying to propose to Mary. It didn't help Sherlock win John back over as his friend.

Lauren handed Sherlock a handkerchief. He wiped the blood from his mouth. John and Mary's cab pulled away and sped down the road leaving Lauren and Sherlock to stand there.

"I'm glad you find this all so amusing." He sniffed. He took the water bottle Lauren handed him and poured the water over the rag. Sherlock managed to get most of the blood.

"Only a little," she leaned against the building wall. "Of course, I expected with John's anger that you would have be carried away. He was very hurt when you died."

"What do you know of Mary?" Sherlock asked as he started walking. She followed thinking about her first impression. "Does she seen trustworthy?"

"You got the same sort of impression as I did, I take it?" Lauren wasn't too surprised. "I considered all the facts too. She's like a good person…however," she stopped seeing Sherlock nod.

"Yeah, I know."

"Are you going to ignore it?" Lauren grabbed his arm bringing him to a stop. "For John's sake, are you going to ignore it or not? Who knows? What if this will come back to bite us in ass?"

"I don't have all the answers, Lauren." He confessed. "I'll store it away till it becomes important." He started walking again and Lauren followed. "Mycroft needs me to get started immediately so I'll need your help."

"About that, Sherlock," Lauren said. "I have to talk to John. Maybe I could tell him what happened and try to convince him that it's all right and all that stuff."

Sherlock shook his head. "I need your help."

"No," Lauren insisted. "You need John. He's your best friend."

Sherlock finally agreed. "Fine, I'll get Molly to help me."

Lauren's eyebrow rose.

"I owe her a thank you. She did help me." Sherlock defended.

"I'd tell you but, I'm hoping you will notice before you say anything really stupid. I have asked you to be nicer to her. Sherlock," Lauren looked at him.

"I'm not going to manipulate her." He promised.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Lauren sighed. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Sherlock had things on his mind and Lauren had things on hers. So when they arrived at 221 Baker Street, she was half pay attention.

"Are you coming in?" Sherlock asked.

"What? No, I'm headed to Molly's. I've been there since I had to leave my old home." Lauren sadly thought of life before Egypt and California.

"When can I expect you with your things?" Sherlock asked.

Lauren turned to him alarmed. "So you were serious about me moving in."

"Of course, I was." He shrugged. "Now that John has got a girlfriend, I need someone to help pay rent." Lauren was about to tell him off when she saw the look in his eyes.

He was teasing. She smiled. "It's good to have you back. I'll bring my stuff later tonight."

They parted ways for the night. Lauren headed start for John's clinic that he was working at. When she arrived, he wasn't on break so she waited behind the counter chatting with Mary till a patient arrived and signed in.

"So you've known John about four years? Were he and Sherlock a couple?" Mary chuckled.

"You know the answer just fine. They weren't. I still don't see why everyone keeps thinking that. It ruined a lot of John's relationships. I can tell you're a different though." Lauren leaned back in the roll chair.

"Am I now?" Mary giggled.

John came out of his office. "What's so funny?" He saw Lauren sitting there. "Is this the person who had to see me?"

"I need to talk to you, John," Lauren started but John raised his hand stopping her.

"If Sherlock sent you then I don't want to hear whatever apology he has," John growled.

"Actually, Sherlock doesn't know I'm here." Lauren said smoothly. "I wanted to talk to you myself."


	26. Chapter 26

She stared in the kitchen. Something wasn't right. Lauren had opened a cabinet to find a plate. It was the wrong one. It was so odd to her. She knew where everything was but somehow she couldn't figure out where the plates were.

The sound of someone walking up the stair snapped her concentration. She looked back to see Sherlock's trench coat. "Hey, Curls, where did you put the plates?"

He walked into the kitchen. "I didn't put them anywhere. They've been in the same place this whole time." He opened the far cabinet near the refrigerator. "What do you need a plate for anyway?"

Lauren grabbed two from the cabinet thinking to herself how odd it was that she forgot that. "Dinner, I was cooking and…" She finally noticed that he was holding a take home box filling with chips. "Never mind then…," she put one plate back.

"How long has Molly been dating….Tanner?" Sherlock struggled to remember the Molly's fiancée's name.

"It's Tom. Six-ish months after you disappeared, they started to date," Lauren put a hot pocket on her plate and stuck it in the microwave. "They were off and on for the first three till they became official."

"I see." He put some food in his mouth.

"No, you don't." She whispered.

Sherlock watched her. "What did John have to say?"

Before she could answer, someone knocked at the door. The two of them held very still. Lauren made out Mary's voice. She was worried. Sherlock and Lauren went to the stair tops to meet her.

"I think someone has John. When I first got this text, I thought it was just spam. But it's not," Mary handed Sherlock her phone. Lauren saw these lines.

_Save our souls!  
John or James Watson  
Saint or Sinner?  
James or John?  
The more or less?_

"It's a skip code." Mary said just as Lauren was trying to put it together. Lauren's head and Sherlock's snapped up to look at Mary.

Lauren wondered if the same thought crossed Sherlock's mind. "John's in trouble." She decided to say.

Sherlock dropped his chips and rushed down the stairs. "We have to get to him before something bad happens." Mary and Lauren followed him. They stepped into the night.

As Lauren grabbed her coat, she got a huge dizzy spell and near tripped down the front steps. Sherlock saw her grab the railing trying to readjust herself. "Lauren," he called to her. "Stay here."

"You're crazy. I'm coming too."

"No," Sherlock insisted. "Stay here. We will be back with John."

Lauren watched in dismay as Sherlock stopped a motorcyclist and took their bike. Mary and Sherlock vanished into the night. Mrs. Hudson came out to see Lauren watch the streets.

"Dear, come in for some tea. You'll catch a cold out here." Lauren accepted her invitation. Mrs. Hudson had some water all ready heated and ready for tea bags.

She watched her tea change colors. "Mrs. Hudson, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, dear, what is it?" Mrs. Hudson passed her a biscuit. "Are you and Sherlock having another fight?"

"No, no, we're not. It's just that… What do you mean another fight?" Lauren was shocked.

"Dear, I can hear when you and Sherlock are fighting. The neighbors probably could too." Mrs. Hudson clicked her tongue.

"Never mind then. But does Sherlock seem a bit off to you?" Lauren was noticing that Sherlock hadn't acting right. "I know that he and John have had that falling out when he returned but he seems different."

"I don't know, dear. I suppose he is." Mrs. Hudson watched Lauren get up and go to the kitchen. "What are you looking for, Lauren?"

Lauren was looking around. She stopped. What was she doing in the kitchen? Why did she get up? "I…," Her eyebrows came together. "I don't remember getting up…."

Lauren heard the sound of an engine. "They're back." She rushed to the window with Mrs. Hudson. "Oh God, John," Lauren ran to the door and opened it in time for Sherlock and Mary to walking supporting the limp John Watson.

"Lauren, get some warm water for John." Mary ordered.

Lauren saw John's split open head. "Right away," she ran up the stairs to 221 B. Grabbing a bowl and rags, she prepared the warm water for Mary. Sherlock and John appeared in the doorway with Mary right behind them. Lauren helped Sherlock bring John to a chair.

"What the hell happened? Why do you guys smell like a bomb fire?" Lauren looked to Sherlock. John's head leaned back into the chair. Sherlock ripped off his coat.

"Someone was going to burn John up alive." He watched Mary dapped at John's head wound. "We were lucky that we got him in time. When John comes around, I hope he can tell us more."

"You're not going to get anything out of him for a while." Mary interrupted. "John needs some rest tonight."

"It's not too bad, is it?" Lauren asked Mary. A small wave of nausea enveloped Lauren and she tried to sit on Sherlock's armchair. Sherlock noticed silently.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be but it still will need time." Mary's lips twitched. "I should John home. Come along, Sweetheart." Sherlock moved to help Mary. The three of them disappeared for a minute.

Sherlock returned watching Lauren sitting his chair. "What's going on, Lauren?"

"What do you mean?" She asked concerned. "I feel fine."

"Are you sick? You've been acting strange."

"I'm fine, Sherlock." Lauren stood and started heading for the bedroom.

"Let me see your forehead." He followed after her.

"Why would you want to see my forehead?" Lauren rushed away faster as Sherlock tried to grab her.

"I'm checking for a fever." Sherlock reached out and touched her forehead.

"Sherlock," Lauren slapped Sherlock's hand away. "I'm not sick. Why don't you believe me?"

Sherlock stepped back. Lauren realized that she had yelled at him. "I'm headed to bed." She changed into her night clothes with Sherlock staring at her till she fell into the bed and turned her back to him.

When he joined her in bed, she flipped again so that she put her back to him. As he tried to touch her, she moved farther from him.

She didn't want to admit it but…she knew something was very wrong. Feeling that nausea she had felt wasn't the first time for her. She was losing her balance easier. Something was wrong…very wrong.

As to what, Lauren prayed silently that it wasn't serious.


	27. Chapter 27

"Sherlock," Lauren sat on the couch across from Sherlock as he folded up napkins. John and Mary had left the room to take a call.

"Yes, Lauren," Sherlock said still folding.

"Take John out for a case. I can tell this wedding planning has been very stressful on him and you. You both need a break. Don't worry. Mary and I can handle it." Lauren touched his hand.

Sherlock finished two more Sydney Opera Houses as they sat there. "They need my help, Lauren. I can't just leave now."

"Sherlock, just hear me out," Lauren begged. "John needs a break more than you. We would love your help but John needs you more." Sherlock looked up at her. "God damn it, Sherlock. Just do this."

He was slightly shocked by her little outburst. Pinching her eyes shut, she whispered. "Imagine I said that without shouting."

"I'm trying to." He replied.

"Just help your friend, John. Please, Sherlock, for John."

The look on her face was convincing even though she was lying. Sherlock needed the break more than John. Mary and Lauren couldn't handle his anxiety. Ever since Sherlock came back into her life, she got better at lying and not getting caught.

"All right, I'll see what I can do." He promised.

John walked in at that moment. His eyebrows came in together as he saw the folded napkins. "That just happened." Sherlock said quickly.

"Right," John said. "Lauren, Beth wants to speak with you about the Bachelorette Party."

"All right," Lauren stood but before she left, she touched Sherlock's shoulder. She walked into the kitchen where Mary was standing waiting for her.

"Did you talk to Sherlock?" Mary asked urgently.

"Yeah, I lied to him." Lauren shook her hands. "It felt good to get away with it. I'm hoping he'll get John out."

"I convinced John to get Sherlock out. We'll have the house to ourselves." Mary sighed in relief.

"We might actually get something done." Lauren stated and Mary nodded in agreement. "Do you think it is time to go back?"

"Yes, here," Mary handed Lauren the phone. Lauren walked around the corner.

"No…yes…ten thirty, Beth…bye," Lauren pretended to hang up. Sherlock and John started talking to Mary trying to leave without directly stating they were going to solve a mystery.

When they both went to get their coats, they flashed Mary thumb ups. She gave them one. Sherlock leaned down and gave Lauren a quick kiss on the forehead.

Mary and Lauren watched from the window till Sherlock and John got in a cab and disappeared. They sighed in relief. "Thank God, it's over." Mary turned to see all the folded napkins.

"Sherlock did them when you and John stepped away." Lauren said casually.

"We only stepped away for a minute." Mary said surprised.

"He only needed that long."

"You are right. He needed the break."

Lauren pulled some papers towards her. "I told you. I noticed it from day one. He gets stressed from things like change. Plus we needed a break from them."

"Amen," Mary grabbed up some invite cards. "Hey, Lauren, I need to ask you something."

Lauren looked up, "Yeah, Mary."

"There's a place open for the bridesmaids. Who do you think I should put there?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe a good friend or family. But you don't have family like me. So find a good friend I suppose." Lauren shrugged.

"Exactly, so would you fill that place?" Mary smiled.

Lauren about dropped the papers in her hands, "What, me?" Mary nodded. Lauren bowed her head. "I'm flattered. Really I am. However," she exhaled, "I can't."

"What? Why?" Mary exclaimed.

"John is going to ask Sherlock to be his best man and he will have to dance with the Maid of Honor or Janine if you please. I'd rather not be part of it. I want to help but I can't be your bridesmaid." Lauren felt guilty as she saw Mary become sad. "I just can't be… I want to be a guest not a… Sorry. There's things that you don't know about me and I'd rather not let you know."

"What happened?"

"I was once engaged to a man. It didn't end well. I just don't think I can handle a wedding. It's almost been two years since his death but I still feel the guilt and pain of what I did." Lauren stopped. She didn't want Mary to know that she had killed her ex-fiancee.

"I see, but you will still come, right?"

"Of course, but forgive me if I disappear. You also know that on other thing. I haven't been feeling well again. I don't know anything right now, Mary. My life is so unpredictable right now. The doctor said to stay in a calm environment."

"I understand, Lauren." She touched her ginger friend's hand. "I don't want you to leave though. Please try to stay as much as you can. It is my wedding and you are my friend. I want you there." Mary whined. "By the way, if your doctor wants a calm environment for you, he might want to meet Sherlock."

"Yeah, that's true. There's never a dull moment with him around." Lauren chuckled then sighed. "I'll go but if I need to leave, you should respect it." Mary didn't look away. She kept staring at Lauren. "Mary, please."

"But it's my wedding."

"You make it sound like I'm not even going at all. I'm going. Mary, stop it." Mary was moving closer trying to guilt Lauren even more. Lauren started laughing and she pushed Mary to the side. "All right, I'll stay till the end."

"Yes," Mary exclaimed.

"Excuse me," Mrs. Hudson came in. She was carrying a tray with tea and biscuits. "I thought you guys might want a snack."

"Oh, yes, thank you." Lauren got away from Mary and took the tray from Mrs. Hudson. Mary grabbed a biscuit from the tray.

"Lauren, I need to talk to you about rent. Sherlock hasn't paid for this month." Mrs. Hudson started.

"Mrs. Hudson, don't worry about it. I'll pay it this month, okay? Sherlock has been under a bit of stress these past few days so naturally he would forget." Lauren pulled out her checks and wrote one out to Mrs. Hudson. "Don't tell him I paid. He'd kill me for paying it."

Mrs. Hudson left the room. Mary's eyebrows were together as Lauren face her. "What?"

"You pay rent for Sherlock." Mary stated.

"Maybe," she said quickly.

"What's been going on between you and Sherlock?"

"Nothing," Mary's eyebrow rose. "I'm serious. There's nothing going on between Sherlock and me."

"I read the papers during the Oscars during this past year. It's funny how that mysterious beauty that crashed the Oscars looked a lot like you." Mary pulled the computer towards her and found the pictures.

Lauren peered at the screen. No doubt it was the picture of Sherlock proposing to Lauren. "You can see the ring too." Mary grabbed the back of the chain around Lauren's neck. She pulled it up. "Yup, the same ring, I bet if I went to your closet I'd see the same dress there. Do you care to explain?"

Lauren's mouth opened and closed. She finally smiled sheepishly. "How long do you got?"


	28. Chapter 28

Lauren woke to the movement of the bed as Sherlock got it. He flipped the blankets back over himself and he settled in by pulling her in. "What on earth have you been doing all night?"

"Working," he grunted.

"Is that so?" Lauren yawned. "Well, it is almost time to get up and start the day. I'm going to hit the shower. What would you like for breakfast?"

"I don't care," he tossed her blankets over his head as she got up to turn on the lights.

"Eggs Benedict doesn't sound too bad," she said thoughtfully. "Would you like one?" He made a strange moan noise. "I'll take that as a yes."

Later, as she left the shower, Sherlock went in. "Don't take too long, Sherlock," Lauren called through the door. "Breakfast will be ready in about six."

He didn't answer but she went to work on the eggs, bacon, and sauce. She did finish making it in six minutes and Sherlock left the shower at eight minutes. He walked out to see breakfast on the table and Lauren eating while she was reading something very intently.

"Is this what you've been working on?" She flipped a page.

"Yeah," he took a bite. "Something just isn't right here. I mean the pieces just aren't adding up."

"It's obvious, the dental records were changed. The body found in the car was already dead and placed there by manual means. The burnt body isn't that of Michael Andrus but someone else's. The kid didn't commit suicide. He wanted to live. The people in his life all did something illegal and he brought them to justice. His father is an abuser. The lover was a drug addict who molested innocent children. The co-worker stole things from work and forged incorrect records to cover it up. All in all, the bad guys should be put to justice while the boy should be left alone to coming living among drag queens that took him in and helped him in this case." Lauren looked up to see Sherlock's mouth slightly open.

"Was it something I said?" She asked sheepishly.

"No, it just would have been nicer if you had done that earlier so I would have gotten some sleep for later tonight," Sherlock grumbled.

"Hey, don't make me the bad guy. I asked you several times last night if you wanted help. You blew me off every time." Lauren sighed. Then suddenly interested, she asked. "What do you have planned for tonight?"

"John's…Stag party…that's what it is called right?" Sherlock said unsure.

"What makes you think I know?" Lauren started working on dishes. "Besides, I'm going to be busy tonight too. Mary's bachelorette party with the girls, I got put in charge."

Sherlock was about to say something when the bell rang. "Not a client," Lauren whispered.

"Most definitely not," Sherlock agreed. "But who?"

They remained silent while they heard Mrs. Hudson answer the door. The stair creaked as the person climbed the stairs. Lauren moved to the living room waiting for the person to appear. First thing she saw was red hair. Then when the face appeared her mouth dropped.

"Aunt Lisa," Lauren saw Sherlock rush out of the kitchen instantly.

The woman ran into the flat squealing. "Lauren, oh my dear niece," she embraced Lauren tightly.

"Aunt Lisa, what are you doing here?" Lauren was quite surprised to see her aunt considering that her aunt hated London.

"Oh, I'm just dropping Anise at college here. Full ride scholarship can you even imagine?" Lauren tried hard to not contradict her aunt. Anise was very clever like Lauren so a scholarship wasn't hard to imagine at all. "Anyway, since I was in town, I thought I'd check up on you and your…" she looked around the flat, "lovely flat."

Lauren could see her critical eye coming out. "Well Aunt Lisa, it's very nice that you visited but my flat mate is asleep, maybe we could meet later today."

"Oh my God," Aunt Lisa wasn't listening. "Are those bullet holes in the wall?" She pointed at the yellow smiley face on the wall.

"Yeah, that's a long story." Lauren said urgently. "Too long to explain it now, how about we talk about it at dinner?"

Aunt Lisa's eyebrow rose at the skull then she saw the violin. "Oh Lauren, you still play the violin. How wonderful!"

"That's not mine. That's my flat mate's. I'm sure they would like you not touch it." Lauren knew that Sherlock didn't like Aunt Lisa. They had met once in his younger years. He didn't like how critical Aunt Lisa was of everything.

"Have you ever considered changing the wallpaper?" She continued despite Lauren's attempts.

"No, why?"

"Because…it's just so ugly," Lisa clicked her tongue.

"I like it." Lauren sighed.

"That reminds me, dear," Lisa turned to Lauren who tried to look interested. "I want you to came back home."

Lauren heard in the background something make a bang. Her mouth closed. "You mean back to Sweden?"

"Of course I do," Aunt Lisa beamed. "Your mom would want you to be with your family. Now I know you are passed the age where you could make choices for yourself but please. I miss you. Uncle Isaac misses you. Think about your cousins."

Lauren tried to say something but she continued. "It's been years since you and your boyfriend, oh what his name, came was down. The kids have grown since them. Two are already married and the others have all run off to college. Don't you miss your family?"

She didn't know how to reply to her aunt. Clenching her fist, she decided to stand up to her aunt. "I do miss everyone. But…I can't. Aunt Lisa, please, my mom would want me to be happy. I am happy here in London. I have the best job in the world. I have four amazing best friends and two of them are getting married together soon. I can't miss that. I won't miss that not even for the world. I won't mind seeing my cousins again but I'm not moving back to Sweden. I'd regret it forever.

"Mom didn't regret leaving Sweden to be with my dad. Even if he died a few years after they were married, she never regretted leaving. I want to be strong as my mom. I found someone while I lived here. Sure… he and I had our ups and downs but I've never loved him more than I do now. I can't leave him when he needs me. Thank you for the concern, but I'm going to be okay."

Lauren looked up from the floor to see Aunt Lisa full of tears. "Every time I see you, I usually think of your father. But today, I see your mother as plain as day. She would be proud of you." Lisa reached out to her niece.

Lauren embraced her aunt. "I still miss your mother. You weren't the only one whose heart was broken the day she died. Lauren, if you ever need anything, give me a call."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Lauren nodded. "I'll look after Anise for you."

"You're a gem." Lisa smiled. "Now I want to meet this flat mate."

"Not a good idea," Lauren said.

"Of course it is, I know they are awake. Come on out. I don't bite." She called to Sherlock who was hiding in his room.

He didn't move. "Come on out." Lauren said again for her aunt. The door finally opened.

"You," Lisa said surprised.

"Hi, Lisa," Sherlock sighed.

It was to be expected that Sherlock and Lisa would duke it out over absolutely nothing. But they stayed slightly civil for Lauren. When Lisa finally left, Sherlock put his arm around Lauren. Kissing her forehead, he whispered. "I'm proud of you."

"I could say the same for you. Thanks for staying somewhat civil. I was scared out of my mind that I might end up in the middle of a crime scene."

"You never told me about your father." Sherlock said casually.

"Read Case File 223D4C28," Lauren said sadly. "It will tell you want you to know."

"I suppose." Sherlock took her hand. "Come on, breakfast has gotten way too cold."


	29. Chapter 29

Mary, Janine, and Lauren waited till they heard the sound Molly's hurried footsteps running up the stair to 221 B. She burst into the room half out of breath. "What's the emergency? I came as fast as I could."

Lauren answered. "You're late. That's the emergency."

"Late," Molly said puzzled. "Late for what?"

"Mary's Bachelorette Party, that's what." Janine beamed. "Lauren and I have been planning this for weeks. You all are in for a lot of fun."

They all headed down the stairs and out the door. Lauren hailed a cab and they all piled in. After arriving at the mall, they spent the day getting pampered and manicured. Mary insisted that they shop till they drop.

Everyone bought one item for Mary and John's apartment. Lauren jokingly bought Mary one long black and red lingerie. Janine bought a bed cover set. Lauren found Mary staring in a changing room mirror.

"Everything okay?" Lauren touched her friend's shoulder.

"Everything is wonderful." Mary had tears in her eyes. "I'm marrying the guy of my dreams. I have my friends with me sharing this day. How can it not be wonderful?"

Lauren and Mary embraced. "What about you, Lauren? Is everything okay?"

Mary looked at Lauren with a critical eye. "What did your doctor have to say?"

"How about we hit that bar?" Lauren changed the subject trying to get away but Mary grabbed her hand. _Liar_. "I'm fine, Mary."

"Molly told me what happened." Mary followed Lauren out of the dressing room.

"It was a lack of oxygen. Nothing more," Lauren grabbed something and gave it a look over.

"I think it was something more."

"Mary," Lauren snapped. She then realized that she yelled. "Sorry, don't worry about me. I'm fine. Let's just go to the bar."

The four girls met up and headed for the nearest pub after dropping off all the purchased items. Lauren approached the bar first but before she could even order for herself, she heard a drunken voice call to the group.

"Mary!" John walked up to the group of girls with Sherlock behind him. Mary accepted a kiss from her future husband. "What are you ladies doing here?" He noticed the rest of them.

"We came for a drink. We just went shopping for the largest time." Mary embraced John.

Lauren caught Sherlock's eye. She looked away quickly. He still didn't know. She was convinced that he would never know. Even though she looked away, Lauren could feel his eyes still on her.

"Don't worry, John. I didn't let her over budget." Janine teased Mary gently.

Lauren stepped to Molly. "Molly, I'm going to get the beer. I'll meet you outside."

"I assume that you are enjoying your time." Sherlock whispered into Lauren's ear.

"You smell like alcohol." Lauren snapped at Sherlock.

Sherlock watched the other girls head outside. "Are you having fun?"

"Sherlock, I know how you and alcohol mix. I don't want to speak to you right now. You might say something that we will both regret." Lauren turned to him in cold dead seriousness. She could have him on to her.

Her head was spinning and was light. She knew this feeling. When Sherlock finally left with John pulling his arm, Lauren quickly bought a 12 pack of beer and went outside.

Lauren handed the case to Janine and grabbed Mary and Molly's arms. "Let's go home. I'm so sorry. I'm feeling tired."

Lauren's next memory was sitting on the floor of Mary's flat. Janine passed her a beer. "No thank you, I'm not up to drinking tonight."

"Come on, it's a party." Janine pressed.

"It's fine. I don't mind if she doesn't drink anything." Mary stood up for the light headed Lauren.

Janine shrugged passing a drink to Molly. "So who was John's friend? He's very attractive."

"That's Sherlock." Molly's cheek got a little color.

"Lauren knows him better than the rest of the rest of us though." Mary cut in. "She went to school with him and they lived together for a while."

"Well, it wasn't really living together. We co-owned a flat for a while." Lauren started.

"Did you ever sleep with him?" Janine asked eagerly.

"What –" Lauren didn't ever know what Janine had even said.

"Did you have sex with Sherlock?" Mary repeated.

Lauren inhaled a funny smell entered her nose. "What? Does anyone else…" She tried to focus on Molly's face. Everything went black.

Her eyes opened. She finally focused on three terrified faces. Molly was holding Lauren's head still. She couldn't move. Her whole body was stiff. "Molly," Lauren barely managed to say, a tear running down her face. "What happened to me?"

Everyone looked at each other. They didn't know how to answer her question. Molly finally spoke. "We need you to get to the hospital."


End file.
